


Fighting Suspicion

by WingsTakeMeAway



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Anakin Skywalker, Bisexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Creampie, Dominant Anakin Skywalker, Dominant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Reader, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Smut, Spanking, Suitless Darth Vader, Switch Anakin Skywalker, Threesome, Voyeurism, allusions to sith! obi-wan and anakin, dark side useage, dub-con, dub-con in the beginning, egding, over-stimulation, star wars the clone wars adjacent, this is just really kinky okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsTakeMeAway/pseuds/WingsTakeMeAway
Summary: When Liia Breaxto, Obi-wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker get sent on a mission together, after rooming on the same Star-Destroyer discover a connection that runs deeper than the force, deeper than camraderie, and deeper then the clone wars on a mission to save force-sensitive children from an intergalactic slave-trafficking ring, what will come of it? What happens when three jedi become something more?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 66
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

Your teeth clack together as Obi-Wan pushes you, his brow drawn in focus. You had to focus on sticking your landing, trying to not sprain an ankle as you landed. Puffing out your breath, you have barely any time to get your bearings before Anakin engages you in rapid fire Form V, barely giving you a chance to bring your saber up to meet his. This exercise, like many, was to help you release your focus into the force, allowing the force to guide your movements rather than your mind- you could loosely feel Obi-Wan’s presence, circling, waiting for the right moment to attack it was distracting, and it made you feel like you were being appraised. Anakin suddenly swept his foot out for your legs, and you had to jump, and switch your saber to your left hand, to block the strike that he had aimed at your head. You land in a crouch, and lunge forward, attempting to gain the offensive. 

In this moment, Obi-Wan decides to join the fight, from behind you. You know the procedure- line them up, disarm and disable one, and attempt to do so with the other. Obi-wan slashes where your head would be, but you duck and swipe at Anakin's legs in an attempt to distract the other jedi. It works, and you roll forward, and spring up, bringing Obi-wan forward again. At once, the awareness of your fatigue hits your limbs- your biceps and wrists are burning, lungs heaving, and your legs are going to be terribly sore tomorrow- but you do not drop your guard. 

_ I _ _ nhale, bring your feelings into your body, and exhale them into the force.  _

You immediately engage Obi-wan, taking advantage of his preferred form- and almost immediately regret it- because Form III is a defensive form, you must take the offensive: you know you cannot do this for long, as your body is slowly betraying you. 

What you  _ had _ managed to forget, however, was Anakin. As you slip into Form II, he gets behind you, and you realize too late. He knocks the saber out of your hand, holding his towards your throat. You hold your hands up, effectively yielding- or, that’s what he had thought. In order to officially end a sparring session, you would say “I yield,” and the match would be done. However, you had known Anakin's cockiness would override the traditional formality. He lowers and turns off his lightsaber, and you call yours back to you with the force, milliseconds before Obi-wan had gotten to it. 

You turn yours on, and lunge at Anakin, lightsaber held to strike, when you are pushed aside by the force again. Instead of letting it make you fall, you tumble into it, right hand holding your activated saber behind you, left knee and arm supporting your weight, with your right foot on its tiptoes. 

You meet both Obi-wan and Anakin's eyes, lips curled into a feral grin, itching for more. When Obi-wan moves first, you do not hesitate to push at him with the force. Instead of the push that sends most sprawling, it merely sends him to his arse on the floor, and you attack Anakin, taking on Form V, not letting him take his preferred form. He hastily defends himself, stepping backwards, while meeting your blows. You get so drawn into fighting him, that your vision tunnels, and your singular task is to now disarm him. You don't notice Kenobi's piercing gaze getting closer, but you do notice that Anakin is taking the offensive, as your body begins to tire more and more, strength waning. He begins to walk you backwards, sabers clashing, and your arms begin to tremble with the effort of holding off his aggressive, brutally strong attacks. When he backs you into the corner he wants you in, he holds off, bringing his saber down onto yours, you grit your teeth at him. You don't notice that Obi-wan is there until his arm has snaked around your throat, and his body was pressed firmly to your back. Anakin looks at you expectantly, pushing down with even  _ more _ power. He waits for you to utter the words “I yield.” 

“I yield.”

He deactivates his saber at the same time that you do, and you slump, forgetting that you’re basically leaning against Kenobi. Anakin walks away, to where the water pitcher and glasses are.   
  


“Guys? Lets not do that again.”

The rumble of Kenobi’s laugh at your back startles you into full-awareness. His arm is still around your throat, and your back is still pressed to his chest, despite the fight being over. 

“Master Kenobi?” You remind him, “ The match is over, I yielded.”

You can almost see the smirk on his face when he says “You yielded to Anakin- not me. Therefore, the match with me is still going. How will you get out of this-” he tightens his arm around your throat, squeezing your windpipe just enough to let you know you’re in danger “- hold?”

Your breath hitches- the fight with Kenobi technically wasn’t over, but in this moment, your brain short-circuits, the feel of his muscled chest at your back, and his thickly corded arm at your throat cause your mind to have a meltdown. Your mouth goes dry, and you react. You drop your saber, bring your right foot back, bend your left knee, while keeping your balance equal, grab his arm, throwing him over your left shoulder. He falls, and you go down with him, immediately straddling his waist, you pin his arms to the floor. 

You smile. “That's how I’d get out of that hold.”

He lies perfectly still, contemplating the best way to get you off of him, you'd barter- and your body and mind are now on edge, ready for anything, as he thinks. You begin to realize that your panties are wet, its all you can do to not think of the position you’re in. Your pubic bone is pressing into his, back arched, legs spread, and breasts all but pushed into his face. you're all but presenting your clothed pussy to anyone who would dare come in.

You look down at him. “You do know that you can say that you yield, right?”

“Oh, I do certainly know that, but I was simply waiting for Anakin to get back.”

Your eyes go comically wide, and you feel Anakin’s presence in the force, his signature raging like the fires of the binary stars on his home planet. Anakin drops to a crouch beside you, and your eyes meet his. 

_ You had forgotten about him, and you realize that your position looks almost as bad as you think it does, given the hungry look in his eyes. _

You try to distract from your mounting feeling of being prey- the position you’re in should put you in power, and give you control over the situation- and yet, you've never felt so powerless, so you attempt to distract from your mounting unease and fight-or-flight, with humor. 

“Fancy seeing you here, Skyguy.”

You can see the mirth flash through his blue eyes, but he says nothing. 

Should _ you _ yield _?  _

The question wouldn’t get answered in the moment, because Anakin took your jaw in his hand, turning your face to his. 

“You are one of the best fighters I’ve ever seen. But the fact that you didn’t spot the trap sooner makes me think that you got distracted. I wonder, what would do that to you? What would get  _ you _ distracted?” 

He lets your chin go, his tone patronizing, and his eyes bore into yours. You think you see them flick down to your lips, but before you can ask, you realize that there is some sort of lesson at play here, but you don't know what- and you don't think you want to know, either. 

Your grip loosens just a fraction in your confusion, and Kenobi takes the breach in your defense, and pushes up, getting his face in yours, and freeing his arms. As he rises, you do too, and you end up basically on his lap. You blush, at a loss for words, your brain stuttering between your arousal and the feeling of danger, confusing them and turning them into one. 

You fall backwards off of his lap, into a crabwalk, the chant of  _ mustgetawaymustgetaway **must get away** _ streamlining through your consciousness. You realize that the best way to get out of the situation you’re in is to yield- and so you do.

“I yield, to the both of you.” 

They nod, in sync with each other, and you get up, bow to them, collect your lightsaber from where you had dropped it, and walk back towards your quarters. The heat and slick in your panties is becoming more and more noticeable as you walk away from them- it feels like there are phantom fingers lightly brushing your clit, your nipples, and neck as you get to the door. 

You begin to hurry, because at this point if you go any slower, you will have to take care of this sooner than you’d like to. As you rush past the clones of the 212th and 501st, you nod and smile, attempting to not look hurried. You obviously fail miserably, but not a moment too soon you make it to your quarters. You rush in, and immediately make a beeline for the fresher, shedding your training clothes as you do. Tunic, breastband, boots, pants, and panties make a path to the door of your ‘fresher, and you stand in the room, and turn the water for a shower on. Being in the higher-levels of the military made for some wonderful things, like access to a real water shower, and hot water. 

Soon, the room is filled with a cloud of steam, and you’re incredibly aroused. The phantom touches had since stopped, but you were still horny. First things first, however, would be getting clean- and that’s what you did. Shampoo your hair, wash that out, thread the conditioner in, and let that sit while you wash your body and shave your legs. When you straightened up again to wash the conditioner out, the phantom touches began again- and you knew that this was one, if not both of the jedi on the ship. By the time you were out of the shower, you were trembling, and not because of the sparring session, rather, it was the attention that was being paid to your clit- and you were close to cumming. Right as you lay down on your bed, the pressure increases, and the speed does as well. Just as you are about to fall over the precipice, into what you know will be a mind-blowing orgasm, all pressure is released and you choke a little. 

_ You will not touch yourself, loth-cat. _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader has a lot happen all at once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there lovelies! this chapter is going to be sex-less, but there will be mentions of sex in it. Frankly, I wanted to write a PWP, but as I was writing I decided that PWP wouldn't benefit the story- yet. I also brush over the very sexual encounter from the first chapter, and the reason why is explored later on in this chapter.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
> lots of swearing that isnt necessarily of star wars cannon, but whats a girl to do?  
> Mentions of human trafficking, which will be apart of later chapters.
> 
> AN FYI: THE READER WILL NOT BE CALLED Y/N, instead, she will be referred to by "knight," "knight braexo" "exo" “brie” or “Liia”
> 
> Part two of the FYI: I describe the meditative state as something similar to astral projection. When I meditate, whether its to help me sleep, clear my mind, or counteract my anxiety, I kind of retreat into my mind, and thats where I stay. I just projected my experience onto the reader; HOWEVER, I am aware that everyone meditates differently.

_ That was Obi-wan!  _

Your jaw drops with the realization that, on top of Obi-wan having  **_dropped your shields,_ ** he was the one who was touching you- Obi-wan, who is the Prime Example of a perfect Jedi, had just broken one of the central tenants of the jedi code. 

_ Well, technically, Obi-wan hadn’t broken the code- he wasn’t initiating an intimate relationship- whatever that means- nor was it romantic, or possessive.  _

_ Were his intentions possessive?  _

_ Did he break the code? _

You ponder this, as you gather your shed clothes and discard of them in the hamper, and bring new ones out. You decide to meditate- meditation would help to center your mind, rebuild your shields, and help your restless mind to fall asleep. You redress, opting for long and flowing sleep pants, a tank top, with a built-in breast band, and your hair in braids for the night. As you brush your hair out, you can feel Anakin's shining force signature passing your quarters, heading to his, which are down the hall. 

You pause, brush left halfway down your hair. 

His quarters were down the hall, a room away from yours. The room next to yours… is Obi-wan’s. 

_ Shit _ . 

You yank the brush down your hair, hurriedly ripping through knots, realizing the challenge for the night would be both meditation, and sleep. You decide to do an inverted braid, quickly losing yourself in the process and focusing solely on the braid itself. When the first side of your head is done, you run your hand over the braid, feeling each strand that was used pull lightly on your scalp. You do the same to the other side of your hair, and once satisfied, you sit on your bed, legs criss-crossed, tops of forearms pressing down, spine straight, shoulders pulled back and eyes closed, you begin to breathe and center yourself. 

Not unlike Anakin, you find yourself troubling on passively being in the moment, having to reign in each thought, and actively attempt to still your body. Although you are both physically and mentally exhausted, from both duels, to Obi-wan's inappropriate use of the force- which, you have to admit, was a  _ feat,  _ considering how much effort it takes to do something as fine-tuned as strum the- _no, you_ r- clit, along with all else that was being done to your body. You shudder at the thought, again attempting to ignore the fire that is now simmering in your belly, and your heartbeat rising. 

_ Deep breaths, in, hold...hold...hold… out.  _

You repeat the mantra, eventually falling into the meditative state, and begin to investigate your shields. Once you begin the process, you realize that Obi-wan hadn’t taken them down, but he had made a decent-sized puncture in them. You begin the process of patching the hole, as well as reinforcing the entirety of them, just as a precaution. Just as you finish making your shields impenetrable, Anakin’s force signature curls towards yours, but does not attack- in fact, he just curls his around yours, in what feels investigative. You feel a curl of satisfaction from him, and his presence just… sits. You decide to ignore him, or, at least, as much as you can, and continue to sink deeper into the force. 

You begin to get sleepy, and, with this knowledge, you begin to bring yourself out of the meditation. As you bring your mind back to your body, you become aware of your surroundings once again. You slowly open your eyes, stretch and crack your neck, and pull your right arm across your chest, stretching your shoulder, and repeat on the other side. Bringing your legs out from the criss-crossed position, you straighten your knees, bend forward at the waist, and touch your toes, pulling your torso down until your chest is parallel with your legs. 

_ Breathe in, out, relax your body. In, out, release your emotions to the force. _

You continue until you feel your entire body relax into the stretch, stay in it for a few moments, and curl your spine upwards, dragging the palms of your hands up your legs and torso, extending your arms overhead. You take a deep breath, and when you release it, you release your shoulders, bringing your arms to the side. You shake yourself lightly, and slip off of your bed, pulling the blankets back, and turning to retrieve your lightsaber from where you had dropped it in your haste to shower. You collect the saber, place it on the table next to your bed, turn off the lights, and slip under the covers. You look at the clock, and realize that you were meditating for far longer than you had thought you were- almost two hours had passed since you had sat down, now, its 22:00. Your head hits the pillow, you feel your consciousness fade, and then you’re out like a light. 

When you wake up, its not because your alarm for the morning was going off- it was because your comm was beeping both loudly and incessantly. You shake your head, and look at the time- 02:00. When you grab it and turn it on, there is an urgent communique from Captain Rex.  “Good morning, Commander. I just received word from one of our sister ships, they have collided with some wreckage from a previous battle, and some of their systems have gone down and are unable to be repaired.” He shifts, almost as if he is uneasy, which unsettles you immediately. 

_ There is something else hes not telling me. What is it? _

He opens his mouth, closes it, and opens it again. Something hard is about to be said, you just know it. 

“The council is on the comm in the briefing room. They’re requesting your presence, immediately.”

You look at the time that the comm was transmitted- just five minutes ago.

You look down at your current attire, and decide against wearing your sleep clothes to meet the council. 

You step out of bed, and hurriedly throw on thick leggings, boots, a belt, and your lightsaber, and rush out of your room, all but running to the Briefing Room. Minutes later, you’re a little winded from the pace you had employed to get there, and take a second outside of the doors to catch your breath, smooth out your appearance, and walk in. Obi-wan and Anakin are already there, looking disheveled and bleary-eyed with the pre-mature wake-up call. You hurry to middle of the two men, murmuring your apologies for your tardiness.

“Master Kenobi, Knights,” says Master Windu as he nods in acknowledgment to the three of you. “As you have previously heard, you are changing course to help another clone ship. What was not mentioned, however, was the new mission for the three of you. Because your faces are the least recognizable, because of your lack of presence on the HoloNet, you will be on a covert mission, infiltrating a new slave-trade operation- which, according to our intel, is kidnapped force-sensitives- children especially.” 

The three of you blanch at that- the younglings, in the slave trade… is unthinkable. You can also feel the simmering rage in Anakin, and the unease in Kenobi. You look at Anakin, sympathy welling up inside of you- you knew how he had grown up a slave, in the sithspit hellhole that was Tatooine. 

You neglect to say anything, and nod to the council. 

Obi-wan's Coruscanti accent fills the silence. “How will we infiltrate the operation? As slaves?”

Master Plo Koon delivers the base plan. “The three of you will infiltrate as a potential investor and his two slaves. Master Kenobi, you will be in the role as investor, Knights Skywalker and Braexo, you will be his slaves.” 

Your spine stiffens, but Anakin's entire body freezes. You know he is about to object, but you reach out with the force, wrapping your signature around his, showing your understanding of what he was going through, but also advocating for his ears and mind, rather than his voice in the moment. His signature caresses yours with his assent, and you blink back into the present, having just focused on him for the last minute or so. 

Master Windu turns his attention towards the two of you. 

“Knights Skywalker and Braexo, it is wise for you to not know the entirety of the plan, because of the possibility of the presence of other force-sensitives and the possibility of them being trained in the to pick up on others thoughts. We will be working to create a shield for Master Kenobi, however, we cannot make shields for the two of you, but you cannot let your shields falter. Reinforce them, and test them with each other, help one another. What you must know is your role on this mission, which has already been sent to your datapads. You both may leave, but make sure to review the information given. May the force be with you.”

The two of you murmur the saying back, bow, and leave the briefing room in silence. You can feel the righteous indignation practically rolling off of Anakin in waves, and you decide to broach the tense silence first.

“Anakin, I know you must hate this-”

“Don’t. Don’t tell me what you ‘know’, Liia, because you do not know.” his voice breaks a little at the last few words, his steps slowing. “You may have a surface understanding, but you do not know what it was like… it was hell, Liia. Slavers are the worst kind of people, and I know that as a Jedi, I am breaking the code when I say this, but I truly hate them and their kind. No being should be owned, or enslaved by another. It is… fundamentally  _ wrong _ .” 

You put your hand on his upper back, just below his shoulder blade, and guide him forward. 

“I do agree that I didn’t experience that horrors of slavery firsthand like you have, like you did. However, all I can offer is my willingness to understand, to be a grounding presence for you. And yes, you are breaking the code, but, as a  _ human being _ -” you put emphasis on those two words -”you are not perfect. You have emotions, we all do. You have past experiences that shape your view of the world now, and those who are in it. The code does preach emotionlessness- and frankly, it's a load of bantha crap. I regard that particular section of the code as something to remind me that I am not my emotions, but my emotions are a part of me. You saw it earlier, when I wanted to continue the duel with you and Master Kenobi. My emotions are a part of me, but I do not allow them to make my decisions for me, when my, or someone else's life is potentially on the line. I also agree that slavers are some of, if not the worst, people in the galaxy.”

The two of you reach your quarters, and you turn to face him completely, gripping his shoulder firmly, and ask if he wants to join you for pre-review tea. He agrees, and the two of you walk into your quarters. You walk to the little kitchenette, grab the teakettle, fill it up with water, and set it on its podium to heat up. You grab two mugs, and your little jar of teas. 

You look down into your jar, realizing that you’re running low. “Gatalentan or Sapir tea?” 

He thinks for a moment- and you fleetingly hope that he chooses the Sapir tea. He smiles, and requests the Sapir tea. You oblige, and put the teabag into the mug, and do the same with the Gatalentan tea for you. 

You point an accusing finger at him, as he sits on your unmade bed. “You knew that Gatalentan tea was my favorite, didn’t you?”

He smiles sheepishly, and shrugs. “I always noticed that, whenever we went somewhere where they had tea available, you always ordered Gatalentan tea.” 

You smile at that, happy that he knew you well enough to know your tea preference.  The kettle whistles, and you pour the water into the mugs, and bring the two of them over to your bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you go over the mission with anakin, discuss your feelings on the matter of clothing with yourself, and get weirded out by confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! This is chapter three. (spot the john mulaney reference, Lmao)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
> Discussion of slavery, slavers, and sexuality  
> swearing, of course.  
> also, another fight  
> high tensions and emotions, especially from anakins end.  
> all mistakes that I've made are mine and mine only- I don't have a beta, only me and my editing skills.
> 
> This chapter will have more plot, and maybe, just maybe, a little porn. Frankly, I know just about as much as you do.
> 
> I have also made a pinterest board that is dedicated to the outfits for chapters to come. 
> 
> Link is here: https://pin.it/7KquygT

_ Where is my datapad? _

“Lets go to my room so we can go over the mission information over tea. I have a table set up for this specific type of meeting- with two chairs and all.” Anakin's teasing tone makes you blush, knowing that he means no harm, but, rather, is willing to have you be comfortable. 

“I’d love that. Let me find my datapad, I’ll join you there.”

He nods, grabs his mug, and leaves. As you search for your datapad, you think back to the look that was in his eyes earlier in the day- the  _ hunger _ was thrilling- he was an attractive, daresay,  _ hot _ man, but his intentions, paired with the fact that you were in the midst of mission preparations was a little distracting. You finally find your datapad in one of the drawers in your dresser, grab your mug, and decide on wearing more casual clothes to prepare for the mission. You take off your heavy outer robe, and instead opt for just the undershirt, leggings, and boots. You bring a blanket, just in case Anakin's room is cold, and make your way down the hall. You knock on his door, and it opens to him focusing deeply on whatever is on the datapad. You walk in, set your mug and datapad on the table, and place your blanket on his bed. You sit down, sip your tea, and pull up the information on your assignment. 

You focus on the first section which was your equittette. You were to be silent unless spoken to, you were to not look those who talked to you- unless it was a fellow slave- in the eyes. You were to always wear the collar that signified who you belonged to, what your rank was, and what equipment you were to have, as well as your orders. This was somewhat irksome, but, the importance of the mission overrode your personal convictions about the branding. You were to wear the colors of your master at all times- in this case, the colors were blacks and reds. This did make you recoil somewhat, since those were traditionally the colors of the Sith, but Anakin wore dark colors, and he wasn't a Sith.

Slaves were only allowed to wear what their master determined they could wear. You would have to adhere to their rules, however. There were few, but they were strict. 

Your skin could not be completely covered in social settings.

You were not allowed to wear any jewelry that could be considered weaponry, unless Obi-wan cleared it. 

You were to undergo a health check, both physical and mental the first day there, to make sure that you were not carrying any diseases that could harm either the slavers or slaves, or have a potential psychotic break.

Galactic Basic was the only language to be spoken, unless there were no translators present. Astromech Droids such as R2 were allowed to speak binary, but they were to be translated into basic by yourself or Anakin if asked.

You were not allowed to partake in any recreational drugs or drinking- you needed to be useful. (You were absolutely okay with this.)

If you were found to be in any violation of these rules, you were to be publicly whipped, and put into a cell for the night. 

You winced at the last rule; but cringed at them all. The implication behind the first one, that you would have to show skin, was, to say the least, uncomfortable. Although fellow female jedi did show skin, you were one of the ones who preferred to not show your body. _What types of jewelry could be considered weaponry?_ You supposed that there were types of rings that could become needles, or hair accessories that could be considered weapons- Senator Amidala certainly had enough that could be used to bludgeon or stab someone. The thought of her stabbing or bludgeoning someone made you smile, because you knew that she could, and would, but most likely would initially attempt to talk her way out. She totally could, too. 

Looping back to the clothing, you also noted that your outfits would have to be easy to move in- you couldn’t worry about something- your breasts, or the tattoo you'd gotten at sixteen- slipping out if you needed to twist your body, and you needed to be able to move your legs- you were flexible, and you’d need all the ability to move that you could- considering you would be lightsaber-less. How a bodyguard was to function without a weapon was beyond your knowledge, but, you wouldn’t risk getting publicly whipped. Looping back to having to wear a collar… you didn’t like it. You knew if you didn’t like it, Anakin certainly didn’t like it. 

You look up, put your datapad down, and grab your tea, and sip it. 

“Anakin, when we’re all through reading this, would you maybe want to go over close-combat? Since we are to be weaponless, it would be best to refresh our ability for hand-to-hand.”

He doesn’t look up at you, but nods. You can feel the frustration rolling off of him in waves- hell, you didn’t have to be force sensitive to understand that he was  _ not _ happy about the mission. 

You sip your tea again, and look back down at your datapad. The rest of the directive is simple- you were to room with Anakin, as well as Obi-wan, which could be a little distressing, considering what had happened earlier. You still needed to discuss that with Obi-wan, but, again, the mission took precedence. One thing that caught your eye, was that the two of you were also implied pleasure slaves- which also meant that, in order to keep up appearances, you were going to have to be tactile, to say the least. Although physical closeness in this capacity did not bother you, it would probably bother both Obi-wan and Anakin alike. Once you finish the briefing, you look up to Anakin aggressively drinking his tea, staring intensely over your shoulder . 

“Although we just trained a couple of hours ago, would you like to train now? Or would you like to try and sleep, and then train?” 

Its almost as if he doesn't hear you. You decide to try again. “Anakin? Are you-”

He cuts you off. “I heard you, Liia. I was just thinking about whether or not I wanted to sleep, or fight.” He rolls his shoulders, sets his mug down, and runs his hands through his hair. “This is gonna hurt. A lot.”

You nod, grimacing in sympathy. “I can only understand this on the surface. I wish I could do more to help you, other than telling you that I’m sorry. Reopening old wounds is something that is unavoidable, but it’s nonetheless painful.”

He nods, and sighs. “Lets just try to sleep for now. Fighting while exhausted won’t do either of us any good.” You nod, and as you get up to gather your things, both of your comms go off at once. 

You both answer them, and Obi-wans voice comes out. 

“Anakin, Liia, come to the hangar’s flight deck. We’ve already made contact with our sister ship, and we have the starship we need in order to leave. Bring your sabers, and cloaks. We’re departing for Naboo in ten minutes.”

_ Naboo? _

Both you and Anakin look at the chrono on the wall- its now 06:00.

“Yes master,” the two of you chime.

You look at Anakin wryly. “So much for sleeping, or fighting, huh?”

He laughs. “So much for that, yeah.” 

You grab your mug, blanket, datapad, and hurry to your room. You place everything down, wash the mug, throw the teabag out, and grab your saber, and cloak. You also check your hair, and brush your teeth. You throw on some deodorant, and hurry out of the room. As you hurry past clones in a direct parallel to earlier, you smile and nod at them as you pass. You wave at Commander Cody as you pass him, and throw a quick “good morning!” over your shoulder. As you make it onto the flight deck, you look around for your starship- and don't see it. Instead, you find Obi-wan waiting on a ship that suspiciously looks like Padmé’s Starcruiser and walk towards it. 

“Good morning, Master Kenobi.” 

“Good morning, Liia. We leave in five minutes, make yourself comfortable.”

“Yes, master.” You find yourself stumbling over your thoughts, and what you want to say about earlier as you climb up the ramp of the ship. Inside, you’re met with the luxurious interior, and you definitely know that this is a Nubian starship. Anakin climbs in a second later, and walks to the cockpit. 

He calls over his shoulder, “We’re also Pilots. I need a copilot, especially in this ship.” 

You frown- you hadn’t seen that on your briefing, but if Anakin had seen it, and he knew he needed a copilot, you would obviously do your part. You shuffle to the cockpit, and deposit your cloak on the seat behind yours. You sit down, and run through the preflight check with him, and as soon as everything is running smoothly, you initiate the takeoff procedure. 

You call back to Obi-wan; “better sit down and buckle up, master. This is gonna be a rocky ride if we’re in the middle of a field of debris, and if we’re not, this thing packs a punch when it comes to the speed.” 

When you look back, he’s walking into the cockpit, taking the seat behind Anakin, and buckling in. You look over at Anakin, who only shrugs at your questioning look. He lifts the ship up, and you plug the coordinates for Naboo into the ship's NaviComputer. He guides the ship out of the hangar, and once he’s far enough away, he put the ship into lightspeed. 

Obi-wan is the one to break the silence. “If you two would like, R2 and I can take over if you’d like to sleep. We have another four hours until we reach Theed, and then we need to get clothing and such.”

Anakin interjects. “Did you sleep at all? Liia went to bed first, and I fell asleep shortly after- but you were nowhere to be found. Also, you hate flying.” 

You nod, agreeing with him. Obi-wan did hate flying, and he rarely offered to do so. 

“Frankly, Master, I agree with Anakin. No offense, but the bruises under your eyes tell a different story than you probably will. Go, sleep. Anakin and I were going to go over hand-to hand combat, in order to get used to fighting without our sabers.”

Obi-wan nods, and you are practically bursting with the need to ask about what the hell had happened earlier, but now is not the appropriate time. He puts his hands on his knees, gets up and bids the two of you goodnight. Once he disappears from the cockpit, you look back at Anakin. 

“Can I braid your hair?”

He looks affronted. “No.”

“Why?”

“Because I like it when its down.”

You roll your eyes, but drop it. He has an attachment to his long hair, and though you’re not one to judge, you think that a change in the style may do him good. He glares at you, and you realize you were projecting. You shrug your shoulders as if to say ‘oops’, and tell him you’re going to stretch for your sparring session. He agrees, and looks once more at the console. He walks out first, and you follow. He begins to shift furniture to the sides of the ship, and you do the same. Having enough space to move around is key, especially for your fighting styles. While he prefers to try and keep you within arms length, you prefer to keep him at legs length. It makes for a challenge, and usually, the two of you end up trying to invest in the others fighting style. 

While he touches his toes, you stretch your arms, which helps to loosen your shoulders and back. After your arms are thoroughly warm, you twist from side to side, cracking your back in the process. You then sit down on the floor, legs spread in a wide V, and you reach to the center, crawling your fingers forward, feeling the burn in your hamstrings and butt, which also travels to your lower back. You breathe deeply for a count of three breaths, and bring your torso to the left leg, grabbing your foot with your left hand, and bringing your right hand and arm overhead. You do the same with the right side, grunting slightly when it burns, and relaxing into it. You then go back to the center, and shift into center splits, allowing your body to reach equilibrium. You push up with your arms, and slide your legs in front of you. You stand up, shake your legs out, and turn to Anakin. 

“You ready?” 

He nods, and the two of you go into the center of the makeshift ring you’ve made. You decline your heads, and back up a couple of steps. As someone who favors using your legs, you settle into a wider stance, left leg forward, right leg back, and arms up in front of your face. Having a lower center of gravity is important in fighting, especially for someone who prefers to use their legs. 

Anakin, as someone who favors using his arms, settles into a shorter stance, legs shoulder distance apart, slightly hunched over. The power for punching comes from the hips and core, and as such, he also has to account for the height difference between the two of you. 

Once you both nod, you attack first, launching into a climbing roundhouse to his stomach, to which he steps away from, immediately gearing up to counter with some sort of headshot. Once you land, he goes for a right hook, and you duck, and skitter away. He gives chase, and eventually, he has you in close-quarters combat. You throw a one-two combo targeting his stomach and solar plexus with your right arm. He takes the hit, but spins you around, and gets his arm around your neck. In this moment, you don’t hesitate to act, and you throw him over your hip. He reacts faster than Obi-wan did, and with his arm, buckles your knees, which makes you fall backwards. Before you can sit up, he is already by your side, and has your shoulders pinned to the floor. You twist and turn, looking for a weakness, but you cannot find one. 

“I yield.”

He grins, triumphant, and takes his hands off your shoulders. 

“Wanna work on grappling? You seem to be a little weak in that area.” His observation is tinged with a teasing tone, but is mostly friendly criticism. 

“Yeah, I think working on grappling would help the both of us, frankly. I'm a smaller opponent than you’re used to, and you're a bigger opponent than I’m used to.”

He nods, and the both of you sit on your knees, grabbing each other by the collar and side of the shirt, heads resting on the other’s shoulder. You shuffle a little, leaning your weight into him slightly, which, unfortunately, he returns. 

_ Damnit, big man.  _

“You ready,” he asks.

“As ready as I’ll ever be to spar with a guy who's a lot taller and stronger than I am.”

He chuckles, and pushes you forward. You retaliate immediately, trying to push him on his side. He’s not phased by this, and, instead, bulldozes you backwards, trying to get you to flip onto your side. You move with his motion, but slip under his arms, attempting to throw him off of his rhythm. He doesn't falter, and instead, shifts his arms under your armpits, drags your back up to his chest, and falls backwards, wrapping his legs over yours. 

_ Well damn, this is not an optimal position. Who knew that he had so many muscles under those robes?  _

You begin to wiggle and squirm, actively trying to flip over and get some leverage. When he realizes this, he locks his legs even tighter and slowly spreads your legs, which gives you less and less leverage. It also leaves you slightly breathless, more from the feeling of lust that is slowly making its way to the forefront of your mind.Working with only your upper body, you try to sit up, in order to break his hold. Instead of breaking it, you only manage to engage your core and lift your shoulders and head up. At this point, he isn’t even trying. You go limp, and realize your feelings of lust had taken a physical presence once again in your panties.

_ You  _ liked _ this a little more than was appropriate. And, apparently he did too, judging by the solid length that was pressed against your bottom. _

"What was that again, about the code being more of a guideline than an actual lifestyle?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😉😉 if ya know what I mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Chapter four, lovelies! So, for this chapter, there is smut- its my first time writing it ever, so please do be gentle with me. I've tried to emulate other writers- but I'd never plagarise from them, but I do try to emulate their style. It's all me, though. 
> 
> ALSO: This is somewhat a darker chapter- if you do not like the darkfic genre, this chapter is important for the subplot, but not necessarily the over-arching plot. I would read it, HOWEVER; if it triggers you to not have verbal consent, rather than implied consent, then do not read this chapter. 
> 
> With that said, here are this chapters warnings.  
> -choking  
> \- slight voyureism  
> \- dub-con smutty stuff  
> \- humiliation, but not in the presence of others
> 
> NOTE:  
> THIS STORY IS CANNON DIVERGENT, AND IS AN AU!!

Your mouth opens and no sound comes out. 

_First Obi-wan, and now Anakin?_

That's when you feel the phantom fingers once again- and it dawns on you. The hungry look that he’d given you, the grasp that he had on your jaw, and now, grappling you into this position, and, now, flicking the force up and down your body. It was _the two of them, the two of them were the ones who had touched you, and broken your shields down._

“I- uh, yeah, guidelines? Wh-what guidelines are we-” you cut off with a barely contained moan, as the force grazes your already swollen clit, stroking it. 

His chuckle rumbles under you, his chest pressing against your back, moving up and down with his laughter at your predicament. 

“Earlier, you told me that the section in the Jedi code that forbade emotions was ‘banthashit,’ and that it was a guideline. Do you also think this about the rest of the code?”

It's at this point that he starts to lightly strum your clit, working you up, dragging your focus away from the matter at hand. 

“ _Answer, me_ , Liia. _What is your interpretation of the code_?”

“All-” he quickens the pace incrementally, and the simmering butterflies in your stomach and the heat in your pussy jump - “of it?” You manage to hiccup out the last two words. 

He whispers _yes_ in your ear, and you shudder. “Th-that, the code is not entirely bantha- _shit_. It's important to understand its m-meaning-” the pressure in your stomach has built just a little more “- but the code is impossible fo-for most to f-follow…”

You can feel the wicked intention rolling off of him in waves, and as you approach the precipice that is your orgasm, he groans out, “What’s that, Liia?”

You groan, and cry out as he stops all pressure on your pussy, walls clenching, thighs trembling. 

You open your eyes- which you hadn’t realized that you had closed- and Obi-wan is across from you, eyes trained on your and Anakin’s very compromising forms.

He doesn’t look disappointed, or upset- rather, he looks curious. 

“Master, how nice of you to join us.”

He smirks, surveying you, and you feel even more self-conscious. Somehow, he and Anakin have traded places, and now Obi-wan was viewing your body in the precarious- and provocative- position. You squirm a little, wanting to escape the hold that Anakin had you in. 

“Master Kenobi, I do not know why you and Anakin have done so, but this is the very antithesis of the Jedi way!” You attempt to sit up, but Anakin's arms lock even tighter. “Anakin, let me _go!_ We are _Jedi_ , this is _not_ appropriate!”

Anakin does not let you go, but instead, sits up, and rearranges his legs so that they’re under yours, ankles locked together, and thighs still spread apart. “You weren’t saying that just a moment ago.”

You feel your face get hot, and you trip over your words. Having him point out the obvious flaw in your judgement is enough to stop you in your tracks. _If you were going to break the code, why shouldn’t it be with fellow Jedi? Who are also intensely and undeniably attractive?_

_Where did_ that _come from?_

“I- I wasn’t technically saying anything.” You tried to save face after he’d called your bluff, but the three of you, especially you, knew that you had, in fact, not said that. You knew, that when Anakin had changed the positioning of your legs, you could’ve stopped him, or locked them together. He incrementally shifts, bringing his lips to your ear. He doesn’t say anything, all he does is breathe steadily. When you bring your eyes back up to Obi-wan’s, you do a double take- for a second, you could’ve sworn that his irises were the trademark Sith Gold- you blink, and re-focus on his eyes, which are now back to his usual mesmerizing blue.

_The thought of Obi-wan being a Sith was preposterous, despite his current behavior- which was very unlike him, you did have to admit._

Obi-wan’s force signature glances off of your shields, and you shy away from him into Anakin’s chest. The steady beat of his heart and his calm breathing take you back into the moment. You’re still in a position that will make your shoulders and butt hurt tomorrow, but, more importantly, Obi-wan is looking at you like a Rathtar that hasn’t eaten in weeks. Anakin’s blazing signature wraps around yours, in an attempt to calm you down, and it partially works. His signature makes you feel safe, its warmth is secure and calm, which is definitely unlike him. It sets you on edge as well.

Obi-wan goes in again, and in two well-placed and strong hits, breaks through your shields for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. You gape up at him, and attempt to force him out of your mind- and, to a certain degree, it works. You don’t force him out, but you do keep him in his place- unable to look through your head as if its a museum exhibit, curious and fascinated eyes roaming the displays of your memories. 

He pushes harder, and you grit your teeth, trying to ignore how your ears begin to ring and the intense headache that is bound to form behind your eyes.

_Admit it, Liia, and this will stop. Admit it, Liia, and Anakin will give you what you want. Admit it, and submit yourself to the will of the force. Trust me, trust your intuition._

You grunt, and press farther into Anakin’s chest- his cock is still hard, and somehow, you get the notion that he and Obi-wan have been planning this for some amount of time. 

You look up at Obi-wan, and ask through gritted teeth “What do you want me to admit?”

He smirks down at you, and throws images from your own fantasies at you- _his hand on your throat, whispering his wants and desires into your ear, while he holds your sternum down, Anakin's hands wrapped under your thighs, holding your hips down as he licks at your cunt, slowly spearing his tongue in and out, bringing it up to your clit, lapping at it-_

You grunt, and you can feel your arousal jump again. Obi-wan’s signature recedes from your mind, and now he is crouched in front of you. You cast your eyes to the ground, ashamed that you had been thinking that; but even more embarrassed and humiliated that he had seen that- and had thrown it back at you as ammunition. You see his hand making its way towards your face, and you try to shrink back into Anakin even more. Obi-wan's hand just follows the tiny movement, and his index finger makes its way under your chin, to lift it up. You let him, but do not meet his eyes. 

He huffs, frustrated. “Look me in the eye when you speak, Liia.”

You bring yours up to his, whimper catching in your throat. 

“ _Admit it_ . _**And**_ **_be specific._ ”**

You open your mouth- truly just wanting to escape this humiliating situation, and say the words that he wants to hear. 

“I-I want to have-” you choke a little bit, and cough out the last half of the sentence “- sex with you and Anakin.”

“What do you want to be to Anakin and I?”

You gape, at a loss for words. What _do_ you want to be to them? You remember a term you had heard on the lower levels of Coruscant a long time ago, while looking for an assassin who had attempted to kill Senator Organa. _Fuckdoll._

_I want to be their fuckdoll._

“I want t-to be your fuckdoll…”

“I want to be your fuckdoll, masters. _Say it._ ”

“I want to be your fuckdoll, masters.”

_What kind of kinky shit are you in for?_

Obi-wan nods at Anakin. “Let her cum, Anakin.” He takes one more surveying look at you and Anakin, releases your chin, stands up, and walks back to his cabin.

Anakin’s lips smile against your neck, and, ever so slightly, he nips the skin there- it sends a bolt of electricity down your neck, chest, and goes straight to the butterflies in your stomach. 

“Up, Liia.”

He unwinds his legs from yours, releases your chest, and licks at your neck, once, twice, and slides your body away from his. He rocks forward, onto the flats of his feet, and stands up, all in one fluid motion. He walks in front of you, and you observe him through a new light. One could say, enlightened. He walks with intent, but a predatory fluidity that few seem to have. “Up, Liia. I won’t let you cum if you do not _stand up._ ”

You desperately want to cum, the need for it is unbearable. You scramble to your feet, nowhere as graceful as him, and look him in the eye, begging for it. He grabs you by the upper arm, and all but drags you to the second cabin- there's two beds, each against the opposite wall. He pushes you onto the bunk on his left, and roughly slides the door shut. You’re in the process of taking off your boots when he takes control, and yanks both off, and drags your leggings and panties down to your ankles, and roughly motions for you to lay down. 

You do, and seconds later you feel his tongue on your inner thigh, licking a line all the way to your clit. He ghosts over it, and trails down the other leg, stopping at the knee. From there, he nibbles and sucks at the skin, making what is sure to be a small trail to your cunt. You whine, and he slaps your opposite thigh- _hard_. You yelp again, and just when you’re about to beg for it, he licks a fat stripe from your entrance up to your clit, and you _yelp_. In turn, he moans. 

“You taste better than I imagined you would, whore.”

His remark brings a fresh wave of slick to your cunt, and you can feel his satisfaction through the force. 

“Do you like that, whore? Do you like it when I tell you all the filthy things I think of?”

You moan out a quick _uh-huh,_ but he quickly focuses on your clit and laps it before you can formulate a real answer. 

“Oh, you _do_ like _that._ ”

He wraps his hands under your hips, shoving his shoulders in between your thighs, and firmly keeps your ass planted on the mattress. He dives in, alternating between the flat of his tongue, and using the tip of it to circle around and on your clit, which drives you absolutely _wild_ , moaning unabashedly as he gets you closer and closer to climax, when you feel the force entering your pussy, targeting the spot that makes you see stars. 

“Anakin, master, I’m- I’m about to _cum_ please please please let me- _oh Please!”_

He sucks on your clit, circles it once, twice, three times, and you gush, toes curling, legs straining, back arched, pussy on fire as you cum, “ _Ah-a-ah!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> This is my first time writing smut- I hope all of you guys liked it!! 
> 
> The reason this chapter took a hot minute to get out was because of the smut- I had to get the timing right, and frankly, I kept on re-working each part until it was something that made me happy to produce. Feedback is gold!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a worldbuilding chapter, with a little more information on the mission itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies! Im so sorry it took this long to pump this bad boy out. Long story short, I was working a lot, both for personal life, and work work. 
> 
> I made ANOTHER pinterest. but specifically for this chapter.  
> here is is: https://www.pinterest.com/WingsTakeMeAway/chapter-five-outfits/
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
> \- just a little salacious content.  
> \- swearing

As the Ship breaks atmo, you and Anakin work in sync to find a landing spot big enough for the ship. As you coast over the shipyard, the two of you talk systems, fuel stores, rations and your least favorite type of meat. As the two of you approach the end of the yard- which is actually closest to the fashion district of Theed City, there’s an open spot that will nicely fit the ship.  _ Score.  _

Anakin begins the landing procedure, and you activate the system check, looking for any issues that had come up in hyperspace. As you wait for the system readout, you help Anakin land, guiding the ship down gently onto its landing gears, taking mind of the non-durable nature of the ship. Once the ship is safely set down, you look at the readout- everything is good, but fuel is low. Anakin looks over your shoulder, frowns, and mutters something about how these cruisers are all for show and not for actual traveling. 

You can't help but agree, but you make a note to fuel up later on. The two of you power down the ship, and file out of the cockpit. You pass Obi-wan on the way out, and you can feel his presence in your mind- you hadn’t had the time to build up your shields-  _ again _ \- and you just sigh. You’ll deal with it later, but right now, you need to know what you’re supposed to be doing. The three of you sit down, and Obi-wan brings his datapad out. 

“Liia, Anakin. As you know, this mission is to gather intel and work our way into this cartel. The two of you are posing as my bodyguards, and there are other implications that come with how the two of you will be dressing- as well as preconceived notions of their own making, you will also be thought of as pleasure slaves...”

You can feel your face heat up, especially knowing what had happened earlier…  _ which was delicious _ … could be considered good preparation for the mission. 

“... the three of us will need to get new clothes; jedi robes aren’t exactly conspicuous- Liia, focus please- and we will need to change on the ship. There are already garments ready for the three of us, but a word of warning: they are revealing and not very practical.”

Considering what you had read in your briefing, you weren’t phased. You nod, and as you start to get up, you feel a… bridge of sorts connecting you to Obi-wan… _it wasn’t a bridge,_ but it was a master-padawan training bond _._ You gasp, and the sudden encompassment of _Obi-wan_ in your senses was overwhelming. It was exactly as you remember it- Master Plo had been a lot gentler, as well as a lot less present. His presence in the bond was like a blanket, soft and warm, whereas Obi-wans was borderline oppressive. As the bond took place, you could also feel Anakin’s own pain in your mind- and you realize that there was a bond between the three of you.

You knew you were tired before, but now you were  _ exhausted _ , and you had a raging headache that didn’t have one epicenter- instead, your entire cranium was the epicenter, and it felt like there was a wild herd of banthas tap dancing behind your eyes. You could feel the tears streaming out of your eyes, and the pain in your skull was in your gums,  _ your teeth _ \- it was awful, and it  **_needed to stop_ ** _. _

And, it did. It slowly became nothing other than a dull thudding, which receded into nothing. His presence was also less overwhelming, and instead of being _everywhere_ and _everything,_ he was just _there._ Before you could open your mouth to ask him what the hell was going on, he answers the unspoken question. 

“This does two things. One, it helps to extend my shields to the two of you, which protects you possible trained force-sensitive agents who will attempt to delve into your mind for information. Two, it helps to claim the two of you as mine, and it makes it harder to potentially take you, because I will know, and, it shows that I own you, physically- as the collar will show- but also mentally, with the link that will be visible to most force-sensitive beings.”

_ That still doesn't explain the bond to Anakin. _

“And, as for bonding Anakin to you, and vice versa, it helps to coordinate you as bodyguards, and it assists in displaying that the two of you are loyal to me. It also sells the fact that the two of you are supposed to be tandem operatives- being bonded means that the two of you are able to have a constant stream of information, from one to the other.”

It makes sense, all things considered- although you didn’t like how he had gone about it, the lack of consent on your and Anakin's end was a little concerning, you chalked it up to him wanting to get it all over with. Before you can get up, Obi-wan speaks again, and he has a salacious look on his face.

“The activities the two of you partook in earlier are condoned, and even recommended-” your jaw drops, and you can feel the satisfaction and amusement roll off of him in waves “-being able to be physically intimate with one another will make this easier. However, it will need to extend to me as well.” You manage to pick your jaw up, though the movement is minute. “We will talk more on this later. For now, change into your garments. They’re in the main closet, Anakin, yours are in the red and black bag. Liia, yours are in the silver bag. I urge the two of you, however, to take a shower before getting dressed, because presentation truly is everything here.”

You blush, and Anakin has the audacity to look smug. You huff, get up, and all but stomp to the closet. You (may or may not) fling the door open, grab the bag, and stomp to the shower. You know that you most likely smell bad, considering the wrestling session, and… the  _ other _ wrestling sesion, but you wouldn’t have thought that Obi-wan would’ve pointed it out so… tactlessly. 

You set the temperature, and as you wait for the water to heat up, you take your hair out of its braids, determining that washing it would be best. You quickly finger-comb it, and you step into the shower, letting the scalding water begin to wash the…  _ activities _ from the day (night?) off of your skin. You grab the shampoo, and work your hair into a foamy, everlily-scented lather, and let the feeling of your fingers scraping through your scalp help to let you relax. 

You wash it out, tilting your head from side to side, bending your back and neck to get all of your hair, letting the shampoo get beaten out by the relentless stream of water. You reach for the conditioner, and squeeze a generous amount into your hand, and work it through your ends, bringing the excess close to your roots. Once you have thoroughly coated your hair in the conditioner, you grab the soap, and rub it up and down your body. Eventually, you're soaped up, and begin to shave your legs. It wasn't a requirement, but from what you remembered, most slavers preferred a hairless slave girl. Which was disgusting, but you would do anything for the mission, as it was your duty.

You finish shaving your legs, and wash the conditioner out of your hair. In order to stay in line with “appearance,” you turn the drying option on, which immediately blows hot air at you from all angles, throwing the water droplets from your skin, and wind-whipping your hair. 

You end up dry, but because of the intense wind, your hair will take some ultra-help when it comes to taming it. You sigh, and open the bag with your outfit in it- which has a makeup bag, as well as a hair brush and instructions for the look you were to do. You bring the brush through your hair, gently working out the knots and brushing it out, so you wouldn’t look like a senator making a fashion statement, but, rather, a normal citizen. The attached note said to do a singular braid, so you separate your hair into three strands, and begin to braid, pulling tight to make sure it stays, and throw it over your right shoulder. The note had also said to do nominal makeup- which made sense, since you wanted to blend in, and not stand out. You quickly apply a light coat of lipstain, black eyeliner, mascara, ending with a nominal dusting of golden highlight on the tops of your cheekbones. You do a once-over of your makeup, and decide that it is good enough, and grab the outfit from the bag. 

Obi-wan was right, you realize, as you look at yourself in the mirror. They’re incredibly revealing and impractical, and they don’t make sense.

You end up putting on the outfit, starting with a  [ harness-bra ](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/d5/80/36/d5803668c0a86814e75e5b7a2db46f99.jpg) , black lace and padding, a necklace of leather, that is connected to straps that outline each breast, with chain and ring embellishments. The only thing that you did like about it was that it didn’t seem like you could accidentally flash someone. It's infuriatingly pretty, but it makes you uneasy- how in the world were your vital organs to be protected? Your  [ pants  ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS904US904&sxsrf=ALeKk001OnwjAG3gC3Qi6UgQgRLyJFwfJQ:1592359817941&source=univ&tbm=isch&q=futuristic+pants&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwje2rXK4ofqAhX-IjQIHR4DDosQsAR6BAgKEAE&biw=1280&bih=578#imgrc=oMR0fGn7ZG3YLM) are okay, they’re a little tighter than you would’ve liked, but they do have blaster holsters already on them. Lucky for you, Rex and Cody had taught you how to use a blaster, so you weren’t a schmuck on that front. The  [ shoes ](https://www.google.com/search?q=aayla+secura+shoes&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwi-wZaTporqAhXYAjQIHfgnDGUQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=aayla+secura+shoes&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQA1CSB1iSB2DJCGgAcAB4AIABAIgBAJIBAJgBAKABAaoBC2d3cy13aXotaW1n&sclient=img&ei=087qXv6LCtiF0PEP-M-wqAY&bih=578&biw=1280&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS904US904#imgrc=2S_Dk5Ki911-QM) , at least, are actually practical. Combat boots are always a good option, especially considering the nature of your job and the mission. The collar still hangs in the bag, and you look at it disdainfully- what it represented was oppression, hatred, and holier-than-thou thinking. And, this  [ collar ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/657525614337601475/) said it all. It said that you were not to be touched, with the spikes and chains, but it also showed that you were not your own person. You put it on, already thinking about how happy you’d be once it was off. 

You give your entire outfit a once-over, and sigh. It most definitely was not your style, but it was not up to you. You unlock the fresher door, and walk back to the main cabin, and the two men are sitting down. They’ve definitely been waiting, and you can’t help but feel bad. They look up as you approach the table, and while Anakin surveys you obviously, and Obi-wan’s gaze is subtle in his assessment of your outfit and body. You start by looking at Anakin, envying the non revealing nature of his outfit.

Their outfits are beautiful, and there definitely seems to be a complimentary scheme going on between you and Anakin- his  [ outfit ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/686447168179829287/) is  _ almost _ reminiscent of the jedi robes- but only almost. It's a dark blue, almost black, and a deep v-neck, ending just below the bottom of his sternum, with his waist cinched by a thick belt, that had light blue holographic design on the left side, trousers that were just shy of overly fitted- although, you had no complaints- and black, textured boots that ended just below his knee. He definitely looked uncomfortable, not being used to wearing anything that was classified as ‘high’ fashion. You were in the same boat as him- though, one could argue that you were not emulating the high fashion scene. 

Next, you look at Obi-wan. His  [ outfit ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/657525614337601517/) is anything but simple, elegant somehow in it’s opulence. It's a midnight blue, and where the light hits it, it shimmers slightly. He's wearing at least three layers- which is very Obi-wan, since you had never seen him in less than two since you had known him. Laying next to him was an overcoat, which you assumed he would put on when you left. His waist was similarly cinched, with a blue textured belt, that had two sections, separated by a black line of leather. Tassels hang off of the right side, and two golden buttons that were right below the points of his ribs. His pants were simple slacks, but made of the same velvet blue material of his coat, and his shoes had the same texture that his belt did, with the same black accents on the outside of the foot. Although his outfit suited him, it suited him a little  _ too _ well- its opulence was something that he unknowingly -maybe knowingly- embodied. 

You sit down next to Anakin, finished looking at the two of them- and you can feel how they feel about your outfit- from _turned on_ to _weirded out,_ because this was not what you would usually wear. You can feel the deep appreciation the two men have for your body, and it slightly throws you off-balance -and irritates you- because you realize _you will have to deal with this the entire fucking mission_. 

Obi-wan senses your irritation, and smoothly begins to talk about where you would be going in the city, and how you would be staying in one of Senator Padme Amidala’s houses, this one situated in the fashion district where you would be spending the day. For the next week or so, you would be training and establishing your presence in Theed, as his bodyguards and subsequent lovers, as well as showing your prowess. According to the information, you and Anakin where to go on runs in the morning- somehow, this showed your ‘prowess’ better than a fight did, but it wasn’t up to you. He goes on to talk about how there were multiple collars that you would be buying, and that you were to keep them on at all times- even on your morning runs. 

“Obi-wan, if we’re to be your bodyguards, shouldn’t one of us run, and the other trade off? Isn’t that the directive?”

“The directive has changed, but do not fret.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get into a fight, and then go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lovelies!! So, this chapter does have important elements in it. I leave the summary intentionally vauge, 'cause then the plot would be revealed. 
> 
> ALSO!! im super sorry this one has taken a second to pop out. I recently got my nails done and I 100% forgot how difficult it is to type with long/acrylic nails. 
> 
> HOWEVER; there are still warnings for this chapter:  
> -swearing  
> -violence

You frown at that, but Obi-wan hurdles into the next thing before you can even form a question, let alone ask one. “The two of you will not be allowed your lightsabers, but I will have mine- the story is that I killed a Jedi, and took this as my trophy, and the two of you were younglings in his possession. That is all you need to know. Now, we are going to go and shop, then settle into Senator Amidala’s townhome, and sleep, since the three of us are very sleep-deprived. After that, we shall begin in establishing our presence here. Now, get your sabers, and give them to R2. I should also mention, the two of you should refer to me as ‘master’, and to each other as ‘lii’ and ‘Ani.’ Protecting ourselves from our real identities is incredibly important.”

You glower, but get up and grab your discarded saber from your cloak, squeezing it for what feels like the last time, and place it in R2’s waiting arm, Anakin’s saber shortly following. You look down at the little astromech, already wanting it back. You turn back to Obi-Wan, and he's already standing up, and dusting himself off. You can feel Anakin as well, and he is just as distraught as you are, and you immediately know two things: that you were  _ way  _ too attached to your saber, and that Anakin was as well. The three of you stand there, in a mangled triangle of muted lust, extreme exhaustion, and hesitation. Obi-wan mentions that typical bodyguard behavior, for someone like him, would have you lead, and Anakin follow. His presence flits through the bond, and tells you to move, and R2 beeps a farewell as the three of you walk out.

After you exit the ship, you pay the parking fee, and make a beeline to a high-fashion store, keeping an eye on your surroundings and making sure that you’re aware of what Anakin is noticing. People in the square begin to notice your triad, and you can feel their curiosity pique, and, in a moment of self-indulgence that you can feel radiating from both Obi-wan and Anakin, you relish the attention. The word of three darkly- and attractively- dressed individuals travels fast, and suddenly, it feels as if every eye is on the three of you. 

_ This is a fantastic start; we’re already being noticed.  _

You roll your eyes, but you do admit that a mysterious entrance does help to build anticipation about the three of you, assisting in the spread of your presence.

_ Incoming on your seven, Liia. Three men.  _

You reach your right hand back to Obi-wan, palm pushing on his chest, telling him to  _ stay there. _ He gets the message, and stops. You turn to the men approaching you, and pull out the most bored face you can muster. 

“Hello, boys. What has the three of you sniffing around us?”

The biggest one- the one you assume to be the ‘alpha’ of the group- steps forward first. 

“Miss, we just wanted to say that we find you to be in the presence of inferior men to us- we want to treat a woman as beautiful as yourself well. It seems that you’re not being treated at all.” 

You huff at him, and in this moment, the initial feeling of inconvenience blooms into anger and aggression. You’re slightly startled that you’d tumble so quickly into anger and aggression, but you blame it on the lack of sleep and physical exhaustion. You also want your lightsaber, just so you can shift your robes to the side, allowing him a glimpse of the weapon and the not-so-concealed message  _ kriff off _ . Alas, you do not have yours, so, you go for the next best thing. A laugh, as fake and cold as you can muster, attempting to convey the  _ kriff off  _ message.

As you laugh, you can feel the usually steady, calm current of the force around the six of you begin to get tumultuous and fast- dangerously so, which is a warning of something to come. 

“Well, I do have to give it to you, you’re incredibly funny. Is that the opener for your next stand-up routine? Does that work on all the ladies around here?” You sweep your gaze around the square, adding emphasis to your words. “I’m pretty sure, from the lack of women in your general-” you bring both hands up, fingers spread, and make two circles “- vicinity, that it does  _ not _ work that well.” You snort at Anakins  _ if at all, _ which flits through the bond. 

He levels a borderline furious stare at you, and you shoot one of general disinterest right back at him. You bring your left hand up, right arm crossed against your chesty, and begin to inspect your nails, intentionally trying to rile him up. You sigh, push your cuticles back, and switch hands. 

You can feel Anakin and Obi-wan's mirth, but you also feel the brush of Obi-wan's concern and Anakin's not-so-subtle bloodlust- which mirrors your own. The anger and aggression that you’re feeling are juxtaposed by a spiteful glee that doesn’t feel like your own, it feels foreign, but it feels  _ powerful _ . 

_ It fuels you, fuels your craving for an altercation, for the hollow smack of knuckles on skin, the ache of your muscles after taking a hit, and the tender and bruised skin at the epicenter of where you had been hit. _

As you itch for a fight, the current of the force becomes knowing-  _ you crave pain, suffering, and not just causing it, but also receiving it. You crave the masochistic and sadistic satisfaction of pain, the inherently primal need to  _ **_dominate_ ** _ and  _ **_be dominated_ ** _. _

_ In the back of your mind, you know that this is not the jedi way. In the moment, you refuse to care- and the fundamental pillars of the person you once were begin to crumble, and the beginning stages of the chrysalis are set in motion.  _

_ You cannot see it, but your companions, your lovers, your men, do. And they revel, their long-awaited outcome of a plan they had begun long ago finally beginning to show. _

“Now. My colleague-“ you gesture to Anakin “- and I have business to attend to, with our  _ boss _ -” you cock your head back at Obi-wan “- and I will kindly ask you to switch off and mind your own business.”

Obi-wan puts a cautionary hand on your shoulder, and Anakin’s voice flits through the bond;  _ let her have her fun, Master. _ Obi-wan concedes, and steps back into Anakin, walking him back from the carnage zone.

Your aggressor's anger becomes tangible,  _ able to be acted upon _ , and you see the arc-hand strike coming for your throat a mile away. You bat it away from you, opening his most vulnerable areas, and shift your right leg behind you, and you throw a jab to the solar plexus- the fleshy, open area directly over the diaphragm, at the bottom of the sternum. You can feel it collapse, and when he stumbles back, he falls down, winded and trying to catch his breath. His friends are torn between helping him and coming after you; they decide on the latter. You grin, the adrenaline, years of combat training, and muscle memory kick in- and time slows.

The man on the right attacks first, starting with a right-handed punch aimed at your head. You step across your body with your left foot, twist your left shoulder and torso so that your back is to his chest, and you catch his wrist in your left hand and forearm in your right, yank him forward, pull his arm across your body, and twist, right shoulder leading him to the ground. Once you know that he cannot do anything to stop gravity, you let him go. You step back, and the third has wisely stayed rooted to the spot either scared of, or humbled by you- or, rather, your skill.

_ Obi-wan wanted displays of prowess? Well, he’s got it. _

He, and his friends had obviously underestimated you, which men were quite fond of doing- especially to women. Not looking like a threat can always be the biggest threat- and a man would never know. The euphoria that came with the fight begins to ebb, and your need for violence isn’t quite sated.  _ You need  _ **_more_ ** .

You turn back to Obi-wan, and feel his pride, and his barely-concealed lust- and pride. He smiles at you, and it is nowhere near pleasant- it's _feral_ , _malicious_ , and _knowing. He_ ** _knows_**. _They_ ** _both know._** You feel a puzzle piece fall into place, and as much as you’re happy, you’re also curious.

_ How long had Anakin been brushing the darkside?  _

_ How long had it been since Obi-wan had begun to shun the light? _

You spin around, and march on. Questions that are formed now can form later, and right now, you want to shop (no, you didn’t) and sleep. 

The surprise that trickles through the bond is amusing, but they roll with it, sea legs already equipped, and walk after you. The people in the square give the three of you a wide berth, frightened by your display, but, on top of their fear is intrigue-  _ who are they? _ Was written all over their faces. 

Obi-wan steers you to the boutique, and you lead them through the square, passing fountains, lingerie stores, gourmet restaurants that were known galaxy wide, jewelry stores, and the like. When you get to the last store on the strip, Obi-wan nudges you toward it, and as you really  _ look _ at it, it is a high fashion store- but it definitely falls in the  _ risque _ category- the window display shows v-necks that go down to at least the solar plexus, backless dresses and shirts as well as thigh-high slits, pants with cutouts starting just below the butt- all of it seemed to be androgynous. You walk in, and a chime greets the three of you, interrupting soft classical music. The store is larger inside than it seems from the outside- it has multiple patrons milling about, all of whom you know are the richest of the rich. 

As you and Anakin scan for threats, an assistant catches your eye, and smiles. Shes a gorgeous Pantoran woman, luminous blue skin and hair, gold eyes, and what you can tell to be a genuinely sweet disposition. When she gets to be within an arms length of you, she extends her hand to you, in greeting. You smile, shake your head, and step aside, revealing Obi-wan behind you. If she's startled, she doesn’t show it. He steps forward, and warmly takes her hand in his, and they begin to talk business. He takes a datapad from his robes, and you fade back to Anakin, melting into the background with him. 

You quickly shift your eyes to his, and smile. He looks just as tired as you feel, and before he can get a sarcastic or witty remark in, you get one in first. “You look just as bad as I feel, Ani.”

He frowns at you, sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. “You just haven't looked in a mirror lately- have you  _ seen _ the circles under your eyes?”

You mock gasp at that, but laugh a little. It feels good to be joking around with him, especially when you’re needing a distraction from the discomfort that is soon to come. 

Obi-wan turns around to the two of you, and motions you forward. 

“Ani, Lii, this is Chora. She’s been informed on the complete wardrobe makeover the two of you need, and she’ll need the two of you to get measurements, as well as talk to the tailor.”

You immediately dislike that he wanted the two of you to leave him. “Master, you shouldn’t be left alone- you’re exposed and vulnerable here, and especially with hat just happened, there is surely a target painted on our backs.”

He lifts an eyebrow at you, and sighs. “Lii, if it wasn’t for your little display out there, we wouldn’t be in this situation. I would never say it, but sometimes you can be  _ too _ good at your job. I also know that you don’t want to be measured, but I assure you, you do not have a choice in the matter, and neither do you Ani. Your wardrobe is in serious need of a do-over, since the clothes the two of you have are at least three years old, if not more. I will not be seen with those who are not up to date on current fashion, even if they're subordinates.” 

You nod at him, feeling as chastised as you did when you were a padawan, push away your dislike of the situation, and look to Chora. “Lead the way, miss.”

She smiles, turns around, and begins to talk about the history of the store, who has shopped there in the past, and that the store makes sure to try to employ refugees and immigrants, to give them a chance at a better life, explaining that she was one of those hired and now experiences those outcomes. You’re pleasantly surprised, and engage with her, but only a little. She leads you and Anakin to the back of the store, where there are individual dressing rooms, where she will presumably take your measurements. 

She turns to you, and puts her hand on your arm. “I understand that the two of you are bodyguards, and that you’re not entirely comfortable with not being with your employer-” you notice her deliberate substitution “- and so, I can take one of you in, and the other can go and look out from the hallway, if you’d like.”

You look back at Anakin, who seems to be contemplating it as well.  _ What is the right answer in this situation? _

Obi-wan seems to sense your confusion, and tells you that he wants the two of you to do what you’re comfortable with, while not being selfish. You look up at him, and decide that taking turns to watch him won’t set her back, especially since it seems to be only her. 

You turn back to her, nodding your assent, saying that you’d prefer that. She smiles, and asks which one of you would like to go first, and before you can volunteer Anakin, he pushes you forward. You whip right around to him, and poke him in the stomach, but nonetheless turn  _ back  _ to her, and follow her into the changing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii, I know this has been a minute in the coming. Frankly, this chapter is incredibly important, and what is important about it is well done, but no matter w h a t I do to remedy my dislike of everything past that, I cannot get it right. However, I can work with what I have. 
> 
> Also, what the hell is with Kanye West? Running for president?? I d i s l i k e that. a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some worldbuilding, as well as some lead-up to things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I said I'd take this chapter down if I read it again in the morning and hated it, and I DID! I completely reworked it, and I'm actually happy with this version! I'd also like to say thank you to my wonderful Beta Reader, Kay, @socialfailure on tumblr. 
> 
> Aight, warnings:  
> -literally just a discussion of BDSM subculture, its literally two sentences.   
> -impractical womens clothes (my own little pet peeve that I write about whenever I can)
> 
> and thats it!! happy reading, lovelies <3

After what feels like hours, but is actually only fifteen minutes, you’re done. She explains that while droids are accurate, there is something different, more  _ human _ , about in-person measurements, although they are tedious for both parties. When you nod, and tell her that you have no idea what she means, but you’re on board with it, she laughs. She finishes your last measurement, and you all but throw your clothes back on, and hurry out to Anakin.

“Your turn, moof-milker.”

He turns, scoffs, and punches you on the shoulder. You  _ let _ him, and he knows it. (No, you didn’t, but he didn’t need to know that.) He walks back to the dressing room, and you take over the post, watching Obi-wan as he scrolls through his datapad, reading some report or another, looking exhausted. He doesn’t show it, but the pallid and sunken manor his usually golden skin has, and the usually perfect posture he employs is next to nonexistent. Just as badly you needed rest, he needed it more. You decide that these next few days would be good for all of you- good sleep, food, and weather would work wonders. 

As if he senses your gaze, which, of course he does, he looks up, makes eye contact with you, and smiles. 

His voice echoes in your mind,  _ come here, my dear. _

Trusting Anakin to call across the bond in case Chora needs you, you walk back to him, avoiding customers as much as they avoided you, which was smart. When someone exudes the energy that your little trio exuded, people were sure to stay away. 

When you end up at his side, he’s already reading on his datapad, and you come to the realization that although this was an undercover role, you had fallen into the guise of Bodyguard-and lover- incredibly fast, and well. When he’s done reading the document, he motions to you to sit by him, and like a good Bodyguard, you sit, but you keep a majority of your attention on your surroundings. You listen as he tells you about the new clone forces that the Senate are trying to pump out, how Senator Amidala was leading the opposition once again, citing that the creation of more clones was just a means to an end, and not a solution for the war. Frankly, as someone who abhorred politics and tried to stay out of it as much as possible, you did have to agree with her- you’d only been to Kamino once, but you did not trust Nala Se- although she was sincere, there was always something off about her, the force that surrounded and flowed through her disjointed and rough.

You shake off your train of thought, focusing back on Obi-wan, knowing full well that he was aware of everything that had just flown through your head, and that you were not paying attention to what he was saying. He graciously changes the topic, telling you about The Naboo and their food, fashion culture, political history, and major legislative leaps; including that slavery was outlawed here.  _ Anakin must’ve liked that.  _ This shines a light on just why Chora had used ‘employer’ rather than master- if slavery was outlawed here, the topic was bound to make citizens uncomfortable.

“Should we call you master then? It seems counterproductive to bring The Naboo and their Law Enforcement upon us, even if we want to make a statement here, to ‘establish’ our presence… should we just call you our employer?”

Amusement flashes across the bond, and he shakes his head slightly, obviously in on something that you’re definitely not. 

“My dear, are you aware that in some sexual relationships, there is a master/slave relationship? And that, here on Naboo, although it is still a somewhat touchy subject, do they embrace the sexual nature of relationships?”

His eyes are looking into your  _ very essence,  _ and you gulp- you knew the basics of those types of relationships, and you began to blush. “I, uh, I knew that there was that type of-” you cough a little “- relationship dynamic, but I didn’t know the specifics as intimately as you seem to.” 

His intent is clear- he wanted you to learn. 

Fortunately for him, you wanted to learn more. Your curiosity and sexual attraction to both him and Anakin didn’t hurt, either. Sensing this, he leans forward and hooks a finger under your chin, a movement echoing what had happened just hours ago.

He tilts his head, bringing you in for a kiss, gently moving his over your own, not sending a gratuitous show of affection -or, in this case, possession- to those around, but rather, just a kiss between lovers. You break the kiss when lungs start to burn, and you sense Anakin approaching. He looks down at you, it dawns on him that you are  _ very _ flustered, and  _ very _ curious. As he flips through your head, seeing what you had just  _ discussed  _ with Obi-wan, he smiles. 

“So, you finally told her about that aspect of this entire thing? Took you long enough, Master.”

Obi-wan hucks an insult in Huttese at Anakin, a stark contrast from the conversation you were just having, and Anakin throws one back- even more foul than the one that Obi-wan had thrown. The customers near you look back curiously- usually the rich never had the need to learn anything other than basic- they all had protocol droids, or living translators to do that work for them. You only roll your eyes, and turn around and watch the open room. Chora comes out from the back, and motions to the two of you to follow her. The tailor must’ve wanted to make last-minute adjustments to the garments you’d be wearing, somehow knowing that this would be a one-off thing. The tailor greets you in the back room, a private room with his sewing machine, and pedestals that have your and Anakin's true-to-scale mannequins, already with garments on. 

You’re impressed with the speed he works, but then four other sewing droids catch your eye, all in the progress of cutting, sewing, and steaming your clothing.

“Hello, Ani and Lii, it's wonderful to meet you. I’m Lako-Nuua, the owner and overseeing tailor for  _ Taal-ik Fanciful Clothing _ . Now, your clothes will fit you properly, as there are true-to-size models of the two of you. However, I would like to ask you a favor- not many of my customers are bodyguards, but rather their employers. If it wouldn’t be too much to ask, could we see you move in my creations? Just the two that are on the Mannequins, if you will.”

“Well, I’m not opposed to it, Mr. Nuua, but, what type of movement do you want us to perform? Walking, kicking, punching?”

“Some simple kicks and pouches, would suffice. Do you care if you’re filmed?”

You and Anakin both look at him, alarm crossing through the bond- you’re not sure who it originated from, and you immediately go to check on Obi-wan, when Anakin grabs your arm, restraining you. You meet his eyes, confused. 

_ He’s listening through the bond, Liia. Think, why were we chosen for this mission? What was the council's deciding factor? _

You think for a moment, going over the briefing that had just happened less than a standard cycle before- and then you remember. 

_ They chose us because we’re the least recognizable and least seen on the HoloNet- we’re not to have any record of this mission in the public’s hands.  _

He nods, and you turn back to the tailor, who is watching the two of you curiously. “We would prefer to not be filmed- actually, no, we will not be filmed at all.”

The tailor seems to understand, and he nods. “Swear on the maker that we will not film you. Just please, show me that my work will do well in combat.” 

You nod, and Anakin does too, not sensing any inscincerity in his mind. You turn to the mannequin that holds your garments, and the curtain drops from the ceiling, immediately going opaque, allowing you privacy. For what seems like the millionth time today, you're undressing, and re-dressing in new clothing. You actually  _ like _ your outfit- kind of, The top is a beautiful  [ white-and-gold-embroidered ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/657525614338195758/) crop top, with a thick gold band that goes over the ribs, with flowing sleeves, and thick gold bands at the ends. It's opulent, but that's also on par with Naboo fashion. It was also what you were expected t0 wear, so you went along with it. The  [ pants  ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/657525614338195829/) were a black, sheer, fabric but they were billowy and they fell just above your ankles. Although the top would most definitely be problematic in a fight, the pants would allow you the freedom of movement that you needed in a physical conflict. You exit the makeshift changing room, and for once, you’re first. 

Nuua waddles over to you, excited beyond belief to see you in his clothing. He turns you around, proud of his work. “Now, my dear, will you just do a few kicks?”

You nod, and walk him back, way off to the side, and out of range. The look you give him tells him to stay put, and you step back to your original position, and back up a few steps. You settle into a side stance, breathe out, and lash out into three kicks; a side kick, a spinning back kick, and a climbing roundhouse, landing lightly on your feet. 

You look back to him, after straightening your clothing out, and he’s starstruck- you doubt he’d ever seen someone be able to wear garments like these and actually do  _ anything _ . Sith’s hells, you were surprised that you were able to not step on them, or trip over your own feet. Just as you walk back to him, Anakin emerges from his changing room, and his  [ outfit  ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/657525614338196084/) is  _ beautiful. _ His shirt is see through, with geometric design that utilises his skin to create the base color for contrast with the black sewing. His collar is a stiff, satin fabric, which comes together in the front with a gold post connecting the two sides. 

Anakin  _ does not _ like the outfit, and now he  _ understands why you hate yours.  _ Being a warrior and being exposed, especially when there are constant threats, was just asking to get maimed or killed. He doesn't show it in his face, but his discomfort through the bond is almost overwhelming. 

_ Get it together, Skywalker. We’re in this together, and the sooner we realize that we will just have to get used to this the easier it’ll be. I know your feelings on slaves and slavers, and I understand a majority of your discomfort stems from that, but you need to be present _ .

He straightens, and turns to Nuua, nodding his thanks to him. Nuua asks him to do the opposite of what you’d done- upper-body strikes. Anakin nods, steps back, and settles into a short boxer stance, starting with a punch from his right arm, stepping into an elbow strike- which also can double as a block, in some cases and finishes with a spinning backhand, loading power and precision into each strike. Nuua is  _ very _ pleased, and he claps thanking you for showing him.

Once you step back out of the cutrian for the third time, Chora is back and takes the folded clothes from your hands, and puts them into a bag, and hands five more to you. “May the force be with you, my dear.”

You startle at that, but respond in kind, and leave the back, returning to Obi-wan and Anakin. 

“Where are our lodgings located? I don’t want to be walking around aimlessly, it leaves us out in the open.”

Obi-wan chuckles at that, and tells you how to get to the house- go back out into the courtyard, and walk down, past the stores and towards the restaurants, stopping at the gated garden. You nod, take a deep breath, steel your shoulders, and head out, sending out a mass force-suggestion for everyone to stay away from the center of the strip. 

In ten minutes, you arrive at the garden, and in another three, you’ve checked in with security, and are on the front step of the home. Obi-wan opens the door, and you have Anakin take lead, doing a sweep of the house's first level while you stay with Obi-wan. An “All clear!” sounds from the back, and you leave your bags on the ground, and check the upstairs, ready for a fight. All rooms are clear, and you shout the confirmation down to the boys. 

You trudge back down the steps, and the exhaustion fully hits you halfway down- you seriously need to sleep. Obi-wan and Anakin share the sentiment, with halfhearted grumbles and sighs. You lock the front door, making sure the intruder entry system is online, and walk back up, claiming the room with a bathtub. You set the bags down on the floor, and begin to rifle through them, looking for sleeping clothes. You come across them, all in the same bag, and you're surprised to see that even the sleep clothes were impractical- see through shirts with barely enough opaque fabric at the top to cover your breasts, tiny shorts and see through pants, a nightgown made out of beautiful silk… it was a lot. 

You sigh, and pull on the most opaque shirt and shorts you can find, and as you’re walking towards your bed, Anakin calls to you through the bond. You stomp your foot, but find him and Obi-wan nonetheless, in a room that has a bed that, by length, could fit at least two, if not three Wookies, with Obi-wan and Anakin already under the covers, getting ready to sleep- and, apparently you were to get in. you sigh, but get up on the edge nonetheless and shuffle to the center, and slide under. You steal one of Anakin's pillows, put it under your head, and begin to drift off. 

Right before you completely fall asleep, Obi-wan pulls you into his chest, and fits his chin over the crown of your head. Anakin rolls over, and places his hand on your shoulder. It slightly awakens you, but within seconds, you’re drifting off again, breathing in Obi-wan's scent and slowly beginning to warm up from your previously frozen state.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have some serious introspection and some background on the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! i know its been a minute. It's taken forever to get this right, and in true me-fashion, I got my nails done again, and even longer this time. also, because I posess one (1) braincell, I forgot to talk about Anakin's prosthetic arm. I literally cannot remedy this now, so in place of a prosthetic is gonna be a big scar, a near-miss with dooku. Pls dont hate me im stupid.
> 
> warnings:  
> -smut-ish

When you wake the next morning, you’re feverish and slick with sweat. The reason is the two men on either side of you, using you as a full body pillow. Obi-wan has your upper body tucked into his chest, arms wrapped around your ribs, and Anakin has his leg over your and Obi-wan's bodies, tucking himself into you. Suffice to say, you’d warmed up, to the point of overheating. 

As you begin to contemplate just  _ how  _ you’d be getting out of the sandwich, Obi-wan exhales and brings you closer into his chest, which you now notice is shirtless, and if you weren’t trapped in the embrace of the kriffing  _ sun _ , you’d absolutely be embarrassed and definitely trying to distance yourself from him. You settle for gently moving Anakin’s leg off of you, trying to move slowly and smoothly, not wanting either man to wake up. When his leg is off of yours, it provides temporary relief- but you’re still overheating. You turn over in Obi-wan's embrace, trying to emulate the lethargic movement of someone alseep. 

It works and you’re able to break his embrace, ending up needing to use the force to make your movements unnoticeable. You check the bond, and it tells you that both men are still sound asleep- you smile triumphantly at the mission accomplished. The light outside tells you that you’d slept well into the day, and when you check the chrono on the wall, you almost swear out loud- it was noon, which meant that you’d been sleeping for more than sixteen hours- you hadn’t slept like that since you’d started getting growth spurts.

You tiptoe out of your room, back to the room with your bags of clothes in it, and look through it for some semblance of training or casual garb- and in the bag you hadn’t looked in the night before, there is tonnes of it- leggings, sports bras, loose training shorts, t-shirts and tank tops, long sleeves, and insulated clothing for colder conditions. 

_ Thank you, Lako-Nuua, you absolute legend. _

You pull out a sports bra, a new set of underwear, shorts, and a t-shirt, and walk into the refresher, deciding that a bath would do you good, you close the door, and begin to draw it, helping yourself to Padme’s bath oils and salts. While you wait for the tub to fill up, you find some body wash, shampoo, and conditioner that look inordinately expensive, and line them up on the floor next to the bath, knowing damn well that your hair is going to be the best it’s ever looked. 

After a few minutes, it's full, and the entire fresher is filled with rose-scented steam. You strip, and gently test the water with your hand, making sure that it wasn’t too hot or cold. After a couple swirls of your hand, you decide it to be perfect, and you get in, humming as your body is enveloped by the water. You notice a little attendant droid, and ask it to play some calming music, telling it to take it’s pick from Padme’s library. Soft classical music begins to play from a speaker in the wall, and you relax into the bath, allowing a pseudo-meditation to take over. 

After completely centering yourself, you take your hair out of the braid it had been in since the day before, and dunk your head under the water. When you surface, you sense Anakin's mind beginning to wake up, and you lightly caress his mind so he knows where you are. You grab the shampoo, and lather your hair up, working it into your scalp, removing oil and sweat from the previous day. You dunk your head again, and by the time the shampoo is out of your hair, Anakin is awake and coming your way. You dunk your hair again, and grab the conditioner, working it through your ends, and by the time you smooth the excess over your slicked-back roots, he’s already in the room, waiting at the door. 

_ May I come in? _

You slick your hair back one more time, but send a quick  _ yes _ through the bond, careful to isolate the conversation from Obi-wan’s conscious mind, wanting him to get the rest he so desperately needed. Anakin walks in and comes to sit on the edge of the bath, still waking up. 

You raise an eyebrow at him, but grab the bodywash and washcloth on the side of the bath, and start to scrub your arms. What he wanted/needed to say, he could, and would, say when he was ready to. 

“May I get in?” His voice is still rusty and low from sleeping, croaking a little with disuse. You smile at him, and shuffle back, though the tub itself could fit at least three people and still have room. He shucks off his pants, and carefully gets in, attempting, and succeeding in avoiding any spillage or splashing. 

When he’s submerged up to his neck, he groans, and pure bliss flys through the bond. You can feel exactly where he had knots, aches, and pains, and how fast the hot water alleviates it. His signature betrays how he feels, which is shocking to you- he’s completely relaxed, plagued by nothing, other than his muscles. 

You shift towards him, extending your hand to his knee. He opens his eyes, and you motion for him to turn around- he gives you a questioning look, but does turn, still moving carefully. His instinctual unease awakens- turning your back to a potential threat is the absolute opposite of survival 101- but you open yourself up to him, showing him your intent. His unease abates, and he scoots back, settling less than an arms length away from you. You grab the shampoo, putting a spoonfuls worth in the palm of your hand. He dunks, and comes back up, water dripping from his hair, and leans back into your chest. You lather the shampoo into the roots of his hair, lightly massaging his scalp. His entire body relaxes, and he sighs. 

You know he’s on the brink of letting out a moan, but you let him have his silence. Vulnerability is to be earned, not given. He dunks once again, and you shake his hair out, dissolving the foam. You squeeze out the remaining water, and grab the conditioner. You repeat the process with him, and he turns around. His eyes track your movements as you dunk under, and you can feel them on you still as you hold yourself under the water, allowing the world to go dark and quiet. 

When you come back up, you begin to feel Obi-wan wake up, and can feel the remaining drowsiness of sleep dissipating. You’re surprised because he wakes up  _ fast.  _ You look at Anakin, and he dunks under to wash the conditioner out of his hair, albeit a lot faster than you had. You can feel Obi-wan’s arms stretch out, and then the flash of panic that goes through his mind streaks across yours. You reach out with your signature, and you can feel his heart rate slow down from it’s anxious acceleration, and you quickly send him affection and reassure him that you’re still with him. You feel Anakin doing the same, but for him, it’s less surprised, and more practiced, almost routine. 

You file that away for later, not wanting to cause him any discomfort or unnecessary panic in the future. He pushes back against the two of you, silently thanking you for your comfort. You wave your arms in the water, determining it to be warm, but not warm enough. You begin to lift yourself to standing, but before you can get your legs under you, Anakin’s arms circle around your waist, pulling your back into his chest, his desperation to just  _ relax _ thrown at you. You squirm, feeling just as awkward as you had in Obi-wan’s embrace. Although you secretly crave physical affection, your lifetime at the Jedi Temple had trained you to shy away from contact, to shun it. 

“Liia,  _ please. _ ”

His voice partially breaks on the plea _.  _ It startles you into stillness, and you settle into his chest, allowing him the contact. He sighs against your hair, and he tightens his arms. You bring your hand up to his face, and as best you can at the angle you’re in, you lightly stroke his jaw and cheek. He leans his head into the palm of your hand, and you lightly support his head, allowing him to take a moment to be vulnerable, to need your touch. 

As you sit and relax with him, you muse about how just days before, you'd never have let him see you naked, let alone be in a bath with you. It intrigues you that you’d changed as fast as you had, and while you ponder your development, you feel yourself completely relax into his chest, tension and trained anxiety leaving your muscles. As Anakin’s hold tightens once more, and he rests his cheek on the crown of your head, you come to the conclusion that you trust him and Obi-wan. Anakin had always been friendly to you, and as fellow outcasts, you understood each other. Although he began as Obi-wan’s padawan, he did have a stint where he stayed at the Coruscant temple, where he felt just as alone as you were. Your peers were jealous of him, but you just felt like you could understand him.

Although life in the temple was better than his life on Tatooine, it was a sudden change, especially with leaving his mother behind. He’d confided in you, late one night when you were fifteen, that he felt guilty for leaving her behind, for enjoying his life here while she had to toil under the desert suns as a slave. You’d told him that you struggled with being physically and emotionally distant and unattached from those around you, and that you wanted to see your parents again. You could barely remember their faces, but you remembered their love for you, your joy, and the all-encompassing feeling of safety you felt when you were with them. At the temple, you were cared for, but attachments were forbidden, and you’d been raised to not form any. For many children, this was easy, but for the very few, like Anakin and yourself, it was incredibly difficult. Eventually, you were able to suppress your propensity for emotional and physical closeness. 

You feel Anakin shift, and he kisses the top of your head, bringing you into the present, where the bath is getting cold and your bodies are warmer than the water. You groan, and he lets you go, trailing his hands over your sides as you rise out of the water. You step over the edge, and throw a hand out to balance yourself, almost slipping on the tile. Anakin does not follow the same fate, getting out and staying balanced. He looks over and smirks, looking at you struggling with your doe legs. You glare at him, but drop it when he crosses over to the glass cabinet on the other side of the room. 

He gives you a towel, and you immediately begin to dry off, beginning to get gooseflesh from the colder air in the room. Anakin, on the other hand, wraps the towel around his waist, and shakes his hair out, like some sort of animal. It ends up throwing droplets at  _ everything _ , including you. You turn and raise your eyebrow at him, making your thoughts known on his display. He shrugs and smiles, and in retaliation, you turn to him, and flip your hair over, sending a solid water-whip his way. You wrap it up in the towel, and go to grab another, over the sound of his barely-concealed yelp at your retaliation. 

You wrap your torso up in another towel, and go to grab the clothes you’d already picked out, leaving the fresher. Anakin trails behind, and as you’re taking the towel out of your hair, he wraps you in his arms again, resting his chin on the top of your head. You smile, and turn around in the embrace, resting your cheek on his chest. 

“Is this your way of reminding me you’re taller than me, beanpole?”

He scoffs at that, but you can feel the amusement rolling through him. “No, it’s my way of showing affection, thank you very much. Now, you’ve ruined the moment, dartfish.” 

You gasp, and lightly slap his (still bare) chest, laughing slightly. “I did not, and how dare you bring that up, that was five years ago!” He shakes his head at your antics, and you can feel the laugh rumbling through his chest. You sigh into his chest, and close your eyes. “As much as I’d love to walk around in a towel all day, I would like to get dressed and maybe make some breakfast, we haven’t eaten for as long as we’ve been gone.”

Before he can respond, his stomach rumbles in protest, loudly. You smirk up at him, and gleefully say “see, you’re just proving my point, Skywalker. Now, lemme go. I would rather have clothes on if I’m going to make breakfast.” 

He whines into the crown of your head, grumbling something about how he’d be  _ just _ fine with you cooking for him naked. You snort, but lightly wiggle out of the hug, and throw your towel with the other, and get dressed. You can tell that he’s staring and your face heats up… and it’s not from embarrassment. You quickly throw on your shirt, cheeks still aflame, and look Anakin directly in the eye. He looks you directly in yours, and you’re determined to not be the one to break first. You also know that he feels the exact same way, and you subconsciously shift into a defensive stance, crossing your arms and widening your stance. He stares you down, and you can feel him attempting to root around in your head, and you actively block him, frustrating him. Before either of you can lose, Obi-wan appears in the doorway, dragging both of your eyes to him, still shirtless, with his sleeping pants hanging low on his hips. It takes everything you have to not look him up and down, but you cannot help from  _ observing _ his arms. And his chest. And his stomach. 

You know he feels your gaze, but you also know that he can feel Anakin surveying him. Anakin had always been less shy about his emotions, much more blatant in his needs and wants. Before you can even move, Anakin walks the few steps to Obi-wan, and when he's less than an arms length from him, he stops, and expectantly turns to look at you. You follow, wordlessly, puppet on a string. With their eyes on you, and their scarcely clad bodies, you can feel heat building in the pit of your stomach, liquid arousal streaking across your core. Your mouth dries out, and you can feel your face heat up even more, but you could care less.

Obi-wan moves first, hooking his index finger in your waistband, drawing you into his chest, where he cards a hand through your still wet hair, wrapping it around his fingers, lightly tugging on your scalp. You almost moan, the simple movement evoking a forbidden pleasure. He moves your head back, giving himself access to your neck, and he leans forward, blowing a stream of cold air directly over your carotid artery, drawing it to the bolt of your jaw, leaving a line of rapidly spreading goosebumps. You gasp when he attaches his lips to your jaw, trailing them back down to your carotid, scraping his teeth over the vital artery. 

The hand that was hooked in your waistband toys with it, and he smiles against your skin, bringing your head farther back. You whimper when he laves his tongue over the cords of muscle in your neck, and gasp when he bites it. The hand that was in your waistband suddenly leaves it, and his fingers travel up your side, and he splays his hand over your ribs, fingers almost encompassing the entirety of your ribcage. You can feel each callus, the roughness of his hand sending a thrill -and reminder up your spine- this man has seen battle, he’s seen danger. 

He stops his movements, and you open your eyes, not realizing that you’d closed them. Obi-wan takes his hand out of your hair, and you whine at the loss, and he hushes you. You grunt back at him, and in punishment, he takes a nipple between his fingers and pinches, the pain both exquisite and inexperienced, your back arches, and you feel Anakin moving, and then his chest is at your back, one hand coming to rest at your waist, the other coming up and wrapping around your throat. 

Obi-wan smirks at you, and moves his now free hand back down to your waistband, toying with it.

Anakin speaks first, and you can feel his voice rumbling in his chest. “The way I see it, either we move now, or we end up fucking in the hallway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyhihello yes, I hope y'all liked it. 
> 
> I made a twitter!! https://twitter.com/wings_take
> 
> come yell at me there ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I know it has been AGES!! my apologies for that, by the way. Work and home life got craaaazy, AND, I've begun the process of moving, so I've been busy with that. I was also hella struggling with writers block, but after reading some other fics, reading mine, and figuring out the right path to go on for this, I got it down.  
> ALSO I KNOW THAT YALL WERE PROMISED JUST SMUT B U T THE FLUFF AND, LIKE, DOMESTIC SCENES FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE CUTE AND GOOD I SWEAR

You suck in a breath, Anakin's words shooting straight to your core. Obi-wan huffs, but before he can retaliate, Anakin’s stomach gurgles again. You smirk, and Anakin growls in frustration. 

You quickly take your eyes up to his face, looking him directly in the eye. 

Because you know that all three of you need food, you change the subject, salacious thoughts out on hold for need of sustenance. “I assume you slept well, Obi-wan. Anakin and I here were just discussing-” you know he rolls his eyes “-breakfast. I assume you’d like to partake in a meal, considering that we haven’t eaten in well over a day.”

He smirks a little but nods, agreeing with your train of thought. “Breakfast, or, the afternoon equivalent of the first meal of the day, sounds lovely. I don’t seem to recall buying food, however.”

You blush tomato red, having  _ left out  _ that detail. 

“I’m sure that if Padme was aware of our arrival she would have sent food to the house?”

Obi-wan strokes his chin, and you try to not think about the things that his hand, no,  _ hands _ could do to you. To distract from the mounting full-body-flush that is evidently happening, you turn to Anakin to tell him to put pants on. He huffs, but compiles, the  _ pit-pat-slap _ of his feet on the floor following him to the shared bedroom. 

“I believe that she may have had food sent. Come with me, let’s see what we can find. Anakin tells me you’re quite a good chef?”

You fluster at the compliment, but you tell him the story of how you got your skills when he asks, telling of your time on Chandrila, when you were with Master Plo, how you had learnt to cook of their native dishes, as well as the basics of cooking. 

He listens intently, even until you make it to the kitchen, where the light filters in and makes the appliances and decorations cast sparkling reflections on the walls. You go over to the pantry, and see that it’s fully stocked, and open the conservator, seeing the basics for The Naboo’s cultural dishes. 

You hear rustling behind you, and Obi-wan has sat himself down at the breakfast bar, watching you. You smile at him, and then decide on a Kodari rice dish, swiftly losing yourself in the pre-cooking process. The dish has Endorian Chicken, spring onions, and Garlic. You start with the peeling of the garlic, setting five cloves aside, and grab a knife from the block, and cut the chicken breasts into thin slices, season with salt, pepper, deciding to add garlic, mincing it and throwing into a pan that already has a thin layer of warming oil in it, and then the slices of chicken follow. You cover it with a lid, and move on to your next task. 

While the chicken cooks, you peel three more cloves of garlic, and set them aside, looking for a pot to boil the water for the rice. When you find it, you fill it, and set the heat on high. While the water heats up, you measure out two cups worth of the rice, putting it aside to be washed. You last-minute grab and crack four eggs, whisking them into a mix, and set them aside for when everything was to come together. You check, and flip the chicken slices, throw in another pinch of salt, and cover them. 

You turn back to the cutting board, clean it, and quickly chop a bunch of the Spring onions, setting aside the slices in a bowl for later, and discarding of the roots and the stems. 

The water for the rice is almost to a boil, so you spin back around to the rice, wash it until the water runs clear, and then you pour it into the pot. You set a timer for ten minutes, and take the chicken off, spooning out slices onto the cutting board, setting the pan back on the stove, dice the chicken slices into small cubes, and mix it in with the spring onions. You check the rice, and deciding that you have enough time, you quickly clean up the residual mess, scrubbing, drying, and putting things back as efficiently as you can. 

You look up, and you see Obi-wan and Anakin sitting side-by-side, watching you intently. You jump and make an undignified sound, putting a hand over your rapidly beating heart. They chuckle, and you glare, sticking out your tongue at them. 

“ _ E chu ta!  _ Thanks for the help boys, I appreciate it.” the vitriol in your voice is fake, and they know it. 

“Liia, the rice is done.”

You gasp and whirl around, turning the heat off and draining the water, quickly stirring around the edges to scrape off any rice that had stuck. You turn your head over your shoulder, and before you can get in a word edgewise, Anakin grins at you and opens his mouth. “See, we helped.” 

You grunt under your breath about men being useless, and turn the heat for the pan back on, turning and grabbing the bowl of eggs and a spatula, and pour them into the pan, waiting for the edges to turn white. You’re still mumbling under your breath, but now you’re more talking to yourself than to the duo behind you. Knowing that they’ll cook quickly, you begin to scramble the eggs, quickly breaking them up and mixing them around in the pan. You take a moment to breathe, and turn for the chicken and spring onions, and Anakin is there, leaning against the counter, blocking you from getting to the bowl holding the mixture. You raise your eyebrow and motion for him to move, and when he doesn't, you move to the side, and he steps to follow you. 

You sigh, and dart forward, gently poking him in the space between his ribs, momentarily distracting him from his efforts. You grab the bowl, whirl around, and throw it’s contents in the pan before Anakin recovers. You mix them together, humming slightly when Anakin’s hands wrap around your waist, allowing you to work, but also allowing him to reassure himself that you were his- it’s an act of possession, but not one that you didn’t mind. 

_ He always was possessive of the things that were his, and you were his.  _

Once you determine that the egg-onion-chicken combination is ready for the rice, you spoon the rice into the pan, and cover it, setting a timer for five minutes, and turn to give him a smile. 

He smirks down at you, and you realize too late what is about to happen, but his hands tighten on your sides, fingers dancing over your ribs, and you seize, body going rigid as he tickles you. You squeal and try to buck him off, and, in the depths of your mind, you know this is revenge for poking him in the ribs earlier. Unintelligible gibberish leaves your mouth, screaming, laughing, squirming and the occasional yelp as he hits a particularly ticklish spot. 

With a shrill  _ BEEP, _ the timer goes off, and he lets you go, laughing at your breathlessness, you quickly turn the timer off, and stir the mixture in the pan. Deciding that it’s ready, you turn off the heat. Before you can ask for bowls, Anakin is there, holding a stack of three. 

You smile at him, wordlessly thanking him as you take and fill the first bowl, handing it off to the counter, and repeat with the other two. You know that Anakin will eat another bowl, at  _ least, _ and that you will too. When you turn to get spoons, Obi-wan is standing there, spoons and napkins in hand. You dip your head at him, and grab the other two bowls, Anakins already claimed and in hand, and you walk around the island to where the two were previously sitting. You place the two bowls down, and before you can choose one, Obi-wan takes the one on your left, and Anakin sits on your right. You roll your eyes at their antics, but sit down nonetheless, and you dig in. Anakin eats one bite and  _ moans _ , the sound of it simultaneously pornographic and comedic. You spoon some of it into your mouth, and before you know it, you’re scooping and eating it like you haven’t eaten for days. Obi-wan, as ever, has perfect table etiquette, and is eating and savoring the dish. Anakin finishes his bowl first, and you finish almost directly after him. 

Instead of pushing Obi-wan to eat faster, you go and spoon the remaining rice into a clean bowl, and cover with a plate, before placing it in the conservator. Anakin grabs the rice pot and the pan, and quickly washes and dries them, before you can get a word in edgewise. You sigh and shrug when he raises an eyebrow at you, and you hand him the dirty bowls and spoons, hopping up on the counter to watch him. 

“You know, I think I like this arrangement- I cook, you clean, and I get to watch you clean while I sit here.”

He just rolls his eyes, and dries the bowls off, placing them back in the cabinet they’d come from. 

You hear Obi-wan's chair scrape on the ground behind you, and as he comes around to hand his bowl to Anakin, and instead of doing what you’d thought he’d do, he gets three glasses out of the cabinet over the stove, and turns back to nudge Anakin out of the way, filling one up, passing it to you, and repeating with the other two glasses for him and Anakin. 

You raise an eyebrow, mutter _okay_ ** _mom_** under your breath, and bring it to your lips and chugging. When you’re done, he looks at you expectantly, and you wordlessly hop off the counter and place your glass in the sink. Anakin does the same, and when you turn back to face Obi-wan, he's slowly drinking his, and you realize he’s blocked you from his mind. His end of the bond isn’t necessarily silent, but it’s just white noise- no definitive emotions, thoughts, or feelings were coming from him at all. You check with Anakin, and he’s not receiving either. You raise a questioning eyebrow at Obi-wan, and he just raises one back at you, challenging you to say something. You huff and poke him in the stomach, requesting silently that the bond be reopened on his end. He does not comply, but instead, finishes his water, places it on the counter, and turns, walking to the stairs. As he gets to the base of them, he turns to Anakin. Before you can ask what the hell that meant, you’re hoisted over his shoulder, a steadying hand on your thigh, and another on your ass. 

You let out a surprised squeal, and he slaps your ass and you yelp, startled by the slap and the firey trail of lust that’s left in its wake, making your cunt pulsate and progressively warmer. He does it three more times as he walks up the stairs, and you feel tendrils of the force tracing the outline of your cunt. Time seems to slow down as he walks up, and you know for sure that he’s trying - and succeeding - to rile you up, the breathy groans that you let out being more than a sign. 

He throws you down on the bed, and immediately crawls up your body, taking your arms and bracketing your wrists with his palms, straddling your hips with his legs. You strain up to meet his hovering lips, but with your arms restrained where they are, you fall short by less than a fingers-width. As you gear up to try again, his lips crash into yours, and it's welcome. You kiss him back, fighting him for control, lips clashing, teeth colliding with each other. It's not meant to be beautiful, but it’s for the primal need that encompassing your mind. 

Before you can try to take control, Obi-wan’s fingers trail up your side, distracting you for long enough that Anakin wins your battle. Obi-wan's hand flattens out when it gets to your wrist, which is still trapped underneath Anakin’s weight. His hand then leaves you, and travels to Anakin. 

The bond begins to create a feedback loop, and it’s as if you’re in Anakin’s body, you feel as Obi-wans hand trails up his arm and over his shoulder, brushing his neck and face, and wrapping in his hair. Unlike with your hair, he does not pull Anakin's hair but he keeps it in his fist. Anakin breaks off for air, and as the two of you gasp for breath, chests heaving, and Obi-wan presses a kiss to Anakin’s pulse point. Your eyes fly open, and you feel Anakin’s arms almost buckle, and Obi-wan chuckles. 

Anakin’s grip on your wrists falters when Obi-wan licks his neck, and you almost moan with Anakin, the feedback loop intensifying because of stimulation. He‘d told you that he felt things acutely, but you’d never imagined -or understood- that he also felt physical things so...  _ intensely _ . His hands go completely slack when Obi-wan sucks a hickey on the bolt of his jaw, and you take the opportunity to flip the two of you over, straddling his hips, over his barely-covered erection. 

You know that at this point, he’s just letting you do what you want, and, although you’re grateful, a small part of you wants him to take control back, to wrestle it from your hands. 

Instead of Anakin taking your newfound power from you, it’s Obi-wan, hands on your waist, tugging you off of Anakin’s hips with a low noise- something akin to a growl- in his throat. He immediately sets to work, straddling your hips, pinning your arms, and kissing you like you’re about to leave. You feel Anakin move next to you, and just a second later, he’s left the bed. 

You whimper, and Obi-wan hushes you, taking his hands off your wrists and cupping your face with both hands, softly tilting your head back, tracing your cheeks with his thumbs, trailing one hand down to the bolt of your jaw, thumb covering your cheek, index and middle fingers outlining your ear. He continues to kiss you, and, unlike with Anakin, you know that there will be  _ consequences  _ for any attempts to take control. 

One part whispers at you to  _ see _ what those  _ consequences  _ are, but right now you push that whisper off to the side. You’d push his boundaries later, right now you wanted to experience him and Anakin, not necessarily their ire.

He breaks for air, and you open your eyes, panting slightly. His breathing is calm and controlled, and you know that he is too, that the frenzy of thoughts in your brain wouldn’t be reflected in his. 

Movement off to the left catches in your peripheral, and you turn your head to see Anakin, holding rope and what looks like a bottle of lotion- no, lube. Obi-wan grabs your chin, and forces your gaze back to his. 

When you make eye contact with him, he ducks down to whisper in your ear the  _ filthy  _ things that he’s going to do to you, with Anakin's help. 

You can’t help but get gooseflesh, or suppress the shudder that goes down your spine when he gently bites on your pulse point. 

His fingers leave your face to reach for the hem of the shirt you’re wearing, and when he tugs it, you nod and slightly sit up, allowing him the room he needs to shuck it off of you. Your sports bra follows, and he takes your breasts in his hands, squeezing and stroking, centering on your nipples, lightly tugging and pinching them into stiff peaks. 

You whimper when he rolls them between his fingers, and he hushes you, telling you to have patience. That he’ll  _ make you feel good.  _

You know damn well that he will, but at this point your underwear are soaked, your cunt seeping slick and pulsing with want. 

He lowers his mouth to one peak, and takes it between his teeth, lightly biting, and you let out a choked moan, arching your back. The electricity that the act evokes in your body, in your cunt, it’s  _ addicting _ . 

He moves to the other, repeating the motion, and you  _ mewl _ begging him incoherently through the bond to  _ pleasepleaseplease… _

He sits up and grins down at you. “Please  _ what,  _ My dear?”

“Obi-wan-” 

He cuts you off with a sharp look. 

“That’s not my name, dear.”

Your mind goes blank, and you scramble-  _ his name? _

It sparks through your mind then: 

_ Master. _

“M-master, please…”

“While that is more like it my dear, what do you desire? I can’t know what you want, unless you _tell me_.”

You try to push the words out, but the embarrassment is too much- instead, you recall a dream you’d had about the two men, and rush to tell Obi-wan the gist of it, while you feed the memory of it to the two men. He looks at Anakin, and it begins.

Obi-wan has you pinned with your wrists above your head, one hand holding them down, the other wrapped around the column on your neck, squeezing hard enough that there is a slight threat to your air intake, and Anakin is between your legs, tongue flicking at your clit, fingers rapidly stroking that spot inside you that makes your vision go white- and you’re so close to cumming, to release for the fourth time, you  **need** to cum, and you begin to thrash around, shouting incoherently as your impending release gets closer and closer- you chant Anakin’s name, along with garbled approximations of Obi-wans as you near the precipice. 

As you’re about to fall over that edge, Obi-wan orders Anakin to stop, and he does- fingers stilling, mouth immediately disconnecting. 

“Nononono  _ please _ ,” you shout as you attempt to thrust down onto Anakin’s slick fingers. Obi-wan chuckles, and you look to him, his darkly amused face looking down at you, distressed, desperate,  _ wanting. _

“Now, my dear, this is what happens when you’re not a good girl. Good girls get what they want, what they desire. Bad girls- well, bad girls get the opposite of what they want, don’t they?”

You frantically nod your head as much as you can, trying to show him that you’re going to be a good girl, just  _ please let me  _ **_cum_ ** _.  _ He shakes his head, sighing, he motions to Anakin, and he takes his fingers out of your pussy, the obscene,  _ squelch _ that his fingers make flushes your cheeks even more than they already are. 

“Anakin, get the rope.”

He gets up and grabs the rope where it had been left, walking back to the side of the bed Obi-wan is currently kneeling on. 

He looks down at you, and with a warning eyebrow, silently tells you to  _ not fucking move. _ He releases your neck first, and when you don’t shift, he releases your wrists. You keep them where they are, and he reaches back for the rope, and returns to your wrists, looping the rope round and round, over and under, gently pulling when he's done. 

“Twist your hands, dearest one.”

You comply, and find that they’re tight enough to keep you decently restrained, but not tight enough to cut off circulation, or hurt the ligaments or skin. When he looks down to you for approval, you nod, and his satisfaction burns  _ hot _ and  _ deep _ through the bond. He lets a trickle of his desire fall through, and you gasp, his desire piling on top of yours, and it is  _ delicious. _

He gives the loose ends to Anakin, who takes them without a word, waiting for Obi-wan’s word, stone-faced, aroused but calm. It’s weird to see him in such a controlled state, but Obi-wan seemed to inspire that in him, and it was something to be explored by you in the future, but for now, mind on the present. 

Obi-wan gets off the bed, and marvels at your nude body, covered in a thin layer of sweat, eyes slightly glazed over from the haze of lust surrounding the three of you, pussy glistening with your slick, lips swollen. 

His gaze makes you want to close your legs, but you know better- you wouldn’t get  _ anything  _ unless he said so, and you so  _ desperately  _ wanted him to say so. 

“Turn over. Ass up, head down. Anakin, let the leads go and come here.”

He lets the leads go, walking to Obi-wan. You sit up, and roll onto your stomach, pushing your ass up, and resting your head on your bound arms. You hear movement, and then there’s an arm in between your stomach and hips, dragging you down the bed to the edge, your toes lining up with the edge perfectly. 

Obi-wan bends down, lips next to your ear, slowly and softly telling you that he and Anakin are going to spank you- that you’re going to count, that you’re going to  _ take it. _

You nod, “Yes, master.”

He strolls back to the end, and you hear him talking to Anakin, not catching anything, except for excitement from Anakin. You hear rustling, and you dare to crack an eye open, trying to see what was going on. 

You see, and while you’re not surprised, it still sweeps your feet out from under you- Anakin and Obi-wan are undressed at the foot of the bed, Anakin's head on Obi-wan’s shoulder, hands at his sides, while Obi-wan has a hand on his hip, and the other buried in Anakin’s hair- Obi-wan  _ yanks _ Anakin’s head to the side, and as he places-open mouthed kisses to the skin under the bolt of his jaw, his carotid, pulse point, and just below his earlobe, he whispers something in Anakin’s ear that makes him  _ whimper _ . 

You whine from your place on the bed, wiggling in place, rubbing your thighs together to try and create some friction, pressure,  _ anything. _

Obi-wan pins you with his gaze, eyes meeting yours from where you’re looking at them, all but begging them to  _ pay attention to you. _

Anakin chuckles, and looks to Obi-wan for what you assume is permission. He nods his assent, and Anakin pads to the foot of the bed, grabbing your asscheeks in his hands, and leans over you, chest pressed to your back. 

“You’re a desperate thing, aren’t you,  _ padawan _ .” 

You moan, and you barely see the blinding smile he throws your way, before he straightens out, and swats at the fleshy globe of your ass. You yelp, and he does it  _ once, twice, **three** _ more times in rapid succession before he stops, and you remember Obi-wan's instructions to  _ count. _

You immediately raise up on your arms to apologize to him- either Anakin or Obi-wan, you don’t know, but as soon as you straighten your arms, Obi-wan has his hands wrapped in your hair, and is yanking your body back into the position it was once in. 

“What did I tell you,  _ padawan, _ about  _ counting?”  _ His voice is a menacing growl, and it does nothing but make you wetter for him.

You stutter out an apology, but he puts his index and middle fingers in your mouth, effectively silencing you. 

“You don’t get to speak. Anakin, I think twenty-five is good. Padawan, count.”

He nods at Anakin, and he starts over again- you count as best as you can through Obi-wan’s fingers, the garbled moans, numbers, whimpers, and yelps coming out unintelligible. At fifteen, Obi-wan pauses Anakin, yanks you up to straight arms, and tweaks a nipple, and tells him to continue. 

By twenty-five, you’re a moaning, oversensitive, absolutely  _ soaked _ mess between them. Obi-wan removes his fingers from your mouth, and pets your face, your hair, and your shoulder, all while telling you that you’re a good girl, that you’d been so good for him and Anakin, and, that, you would get your reward soon, but you needed to have a little patience, and  _ can you do that for me, my sweet, good girl? _

You frantically nod, and he smiles, kissing your cheek, and pressing a chaste kiss to your mouth. “Good girl.”

He walks away, and you drop back down onto your forearms, steadying your breathing, while Anakin massages the skin of your ass, down your thighs, and back up again, tracing your pussy, making you twitch. You’re rewarded with a groan when he slips a finger into your cunt, and it takes everything you have then and there to not  _ beg  _ him to just let you cum  _ now. _ His thumb flicks your clit, and he inserts one more finger, slowly and  _ carefully _ twisting them in and out, scissoring, and you inhale sharply, forcibly keeping your hips still as you take what he’s giving you. 

He never changes pace, never speeds up, or slows down -  _ where is Obi-wan-  _ and you  _ crave more _ but can’t have more until Obi-wan says so. 

Obi-wan returns, and you look over your shoulder, and you see what he has- a vibrator. A fucking  _ vibrator _ . You’re screwed, and you suddenly realize  _ why _ they had been doing what they were- and for a second you’re scared, but then you’re  _ excited. _ Anakin removes his fingers and Obi-wan murmurs something in his ear. You put your forehead back on your forearms, and when you feel fingers trailing over your shoulder, you turn and look at  Obi-wan . 

“Up, my dear.” 

You straighten your arms, and sit back on your haunches, still-bound arms resting on your thighs. He reaches down, and unties the rope’s knots, and undoes the loops and ties, making sure to rub the skin on your arms as he unties them. 

Once the last loop is undone, he nods to Anakin, who hooks an arm under your waist, and hoists you up and around, maneuvering you onto your back, and laying you down on the bed. 

Obi-wan circles back around, and takes Anakin’s place in between your legs, kneeling down, petting your inner thighs as he does so. You squirm and he gives you a warning slap, which makes you squeal, and in return, he chuckles and  _ dives in _ . He licks a  _ fat, wide _ stripe from your cunt to clit, and it takes everything you have to not reach down and take his hair in your hands and  _ fist _ it. 

He centers on your clit, and slips two fingers inside you, targeting that  _ one spot _ , and you move then, back arching off the mattress, hands fisting the sheets in place of his hair, and he groans in approval, but nonetheless takes his free hand, and presses you back to flat, holding you there. He takes his mouth off your clit, and places open-mouthed kisses to your thighs, all the while adding one more finger, and your pussy  _ greedily _ sucks them in, the stretch only there ever-so-slightly, and it's a  _ welcome  _ addition. 

He returns his tongue to your clit, and you shout as your impending orgasm gets  _ a lot _ _closer_ , blood absolutely  _ roaring _ in your ears. 

“Master-Obi-Master pleasepleasepleaseletmecum, I- I can’t  _ please!” _

His groan mixes with Anakin's whine, and you see him, rock hard, thin-worn-patience holding on by a thread as he sits ramrod straight. You  _ salvatite _ at the idea of his cock in your mouth, but Obi-wan whips your attention back onto him when he slaps your thigh, commanding silently that you look back to him. You do, and he increases his speed, stroking  _ harder _ and  _ faster _ , rolling the tip of his tongue over your clit with smaller, targeted strokes, and just as you absolutely cannot hold on anymore, he allows you to cum, and you yell, orgasm washing over you hard enough to curl your toes and make you see white, thrashing as he continues to stroke you through it. 

As the wave of pleasure subsides, so does the intensity and speed of his fingers inside you, until they still. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it!!  
> Remember!! I have a twitter, so you can/will get fic and life updates, rants, and little snippets there!  
> https://twitter.com/wings_take
> 
> also!! I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait- I'm moving on the 16th, and I've been scrambling to get everything I need for the move, as well as working nonstop for the last three weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI YES HELLO I KNOW IT HAS BEEN *CHECKS WATCH* FOUR MONTHS  
> IM BACK?? MAYBE??  
> N E WAYS, HERES A LITTLE UPDATE FOR YA  
> E N J O Y 
> 
> frisky times :)  
> Trigger warnings:  
> \- Biting  
> \- Penetrative sex

You look down at him, his now still fingers lingering inside you. “Th-thank you master.” 

He smiles, and kisses the inside of your thigh, before he pulls his fingers out of you with a  _ squelch _ , and trails kisses up to your mouth. You kiss him back, and you almost forget about Anakin, but he whines again, the sound coming from the top of his throat. 

You break the kiss first, forgetting the rules, and reach for Anakin. Obi-wan grips your jaw, and brings your face back to his, a warning flowing through the force. You acquiesce, and turn your full attention back to him, mewling as he licks into your mouth, melting into him with a contented sigh. You yearn to touch him, wanton, and before you can say anything, he slowly pushes himself into you, hand that was on your jaw now on your throat, all the while air punches out of your lungs, the stretch of him searing through your veins in the most delicious way. 

He stays still, allowing you to adjust to the intrusion, and you pant, the pleasure going straight to your head. 

When he rolls his hips, you can't help the high-pitched whine that escapes from your throat, and he can't seem to stop the low groan that comes out of his. When he starts to move faster, his hips pistoning into yours, your vision whites out, and you are unable to do anything  _ but take it.  _

The familiar feeling of an orgasm is building in your belly, and quickly. You're lost in the feeling, the feeling of Obi-wan inside of you, the planet-shattering feeling that is about to break over you... is overwhelming. 

You barely remember to ask, and he barely remembers to give you permission. 

Thirty seconds after he gives you permission, you cum with a scream, and your body locks in spasm, cunt locking onto him in a vice grip. He grunts and comes with a shout, biting into your shoulder as he cums.

You stay in locked together as you come down from your high, minds foggy from pure bliss, breathing slowing and skin shining with a layer of sweat, the scent of sex in the air surrounding the two of you. 

Your mind clears when he pulls out, and you groan at the sensation at the same time he groans at the visual of him pulling out of you. 

You suddenly remember Anakin, so patiently sitting above you, desperation rolling off him in waves, and before you can even ask, he looks just as spent as you, cum on his stomach, and a look of mischievous defiance on his face. He knew that he’d gone against the rules, and he was going to get punished for it. He knew it… and he welcomed it?

Your gaze swings to Obi-wan, where he is eyeing Anakin, and you see the moment where he makes his decision. His face imperceptibly hardens. 

“Liia, go get cleaned up. Anakin, come here.” 

You get off the bed on shaky legs, kiss Obi-wan lightly on the cheek, and pad to the fresher, turning on the shower and waiting for the steam to rise off the water. 

When you step in, the force of the bond flares to life, and you’re about knocked off your feet by the pleasure-pain mix, the phantom hands slapping your ass shocking you. You have to steady yourself on the wall, and as you step into the spray, you actually lose your footing slightly because of plain pleasure. The feeling of a building orgasm sits in your stomach in an unfamiliar way, and just as it builds, it stops suddenly. 

You sit under the spray, slowly washing your body and attempting to ignore the yelps and whines from the other room that are in tandem with the tug in your gut, the phantom feeling on your ass, the hand around your throat, or the teeth in your neck. 

When Obi-wan finally lets Anakin cum, you almost cum, but you do shriek in time with Anakin. 

Moments later, Anakin and Obi-wan join you in the shower. Both of their eyes are bright, Anakin's skin littered with bite-marks and hickeys, but sated and relaxed, his ever-so-present demons at bay. Obi-wan is relaxed, at peace with himself, and you can tell. The way he holds himself is usually so rigid, not a hair out of line. But here? In this shower? His hair is mussed, slightly slouched posture, and what's most important, a smile on his face. 

You step out of the way, beelining towards the scented shower oils, letting the boys wash themselves off. When you chose the oil you want, you turn back around to find Obi-wan and Anakin in a tight hug, both of them smiling. 

When you tap into the bond, it isn't just your happiness you feel- its  _ theirs too _ . Obi-wan looks up, and beckons you in with a pull from the force. 

You happily oblige, and put the oil down gently on the floor, walking into the hug. 

When you all break, you go back for your oil, put it on, and get out of the shower, grabbing the first towel available to you, and towel off, enjoying the softness of your skin and the towel. As a jedi, you only had the bare necessities, and nice, soft towels were not considered ‘bare’ or a ‘necessity’. When you walk back into the bedroom, both men in tow behind you, the bed has been remade with new sheets and blankets, the balcony doors open, and fresh flowers placed on the dresser and nightside tables. 

Your jaw drops at the same time that your adrenaline does, the fucked-out, relaxed-but-happy feeling settling into your very chest. You throw the towel over a hook that is most certainly  _ not  _ meant for towels, and climb into the center of the bed, pulling the covers over yourself. By the time the two men are in bed with you, you’re already asleep.

When you wake up, Anakin is staring at you, a soft smile on his face, and golden eyes planted on yours. You smile back, but then fully wake up. 

_ Golden eyes. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG  
> HIATUS MAYBE OVER?? IDK YET  
> Come yell at me on twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/wings_take


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi yes it is I, monty, again. I feel really bad for such a long hiatus that is somewhat partial now I guess  
> N E W A Y S   
> this chapter? A N G S T OUT DA WAZOO PEOPLE  
> but it is vital to the story, and yes, you are allowed to hate me  
> i promise from here it gets better
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- abusive undertones  
> \- mental and physical abuse

You gasp, and fight-or flight kicks in, shooting you out of bed, instantaneously ready.

_ Ready for  _ **_what?_ **

Your sudden movement awakens Kenobi, and he shoots up, covers gathered around his waist, and his once-blue eyes now sith gold. 

“ _ Sith,”  _ you hiss out, shifting into a fighting stance, muscles wound tight. Their faces remain passive, the bond now shut down on their end. You shift, ready to bolt for it, when you find your feet stuck to the ground, and movement alludes you.

“What is this? What have you done to me?” 

Obi-wan neglects to answer you, instead swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, moving lethargically, and your muscles strain. You try to reach into the force, but are quickly cut off by Obi-wan's  _ lunge _ towards you, all connection to the force suddenly cut off. 

You feel barren without it, the white noise of the force yanked away from you, you feel cold, and most importantly, you feel  _ violated. _

When touches his fingers to your forehead, you can feel him shredding your shields, ribbons of his aura reaching through your mind, bringing the most painful and joyful memories at random to the forefront of your mind, and you begin to scream, as memory after memory is plucked and discarded, and when he gets to the one he wants, you can feel the tears streaming down your face. 

The day that you had become a jedi knight- the pride, the joy, and the fear, uncertainty, and mild terror at the new step in your life. 

How, just days after, you had touched the darkside in a moment of fear-driven desperation, and had decimated a seperatist ship, barely escaping with your life. How, in that moment, you had tapped into your potential for  _ greatness _ , how every force-sensitive being had felt your soul change. 

You hadn’t told anyone about that day, blaming the chaos on a hyperdrive malfunction, and lying through your teeth about not knowing what had happened. 

His hold on your body, mind, and connection to the force crumbles all at once, and you fall to the ground, crying. 

_ He knows.  _

_ Anakin knows.  _

_ Does the council know? _

He crouches beside you, stroking through your hair. 

You flinch away, and he stops. 

“My dear, you are safe. The council does not know, and they do not need to know either. You, however, need to let go of your attachment to the code- you said it yourself, its more of a suggestion than a way of life, and you need not be afraid of what the darkside has to offer. I know that you keep yourself detached from the force, all jedi know it. And they have not questioned you, but  _ I  _ know why. Let  _ go,  _ Liia, free yourself from the chains of the order.”

His hand makes a trail from the crown of your head to the center of your spine, and you grunt as energy surrounds the muscles and nerves. 

How had he known about your anchor point? The place of which you had kept yourself grounded and partially removed from the force? You begin to tremble as he undoes the knots and the crisscrosses of energy there, and scream when he gets to the lock. 

You try to push him off, but Anakin is there, holding your torso down, whispering words meant to soothe in your ear as you cry, sobs echoing in the room. When Obi-wan releases the lock, you can feel  _ it all _ . Him and Anakin release you, and as you lie on the floor, immobilized by the sheer willpower you’re exerting to keep the darkside at bay, you begin to sweat, attempting to re-do your shields and the lock at the anchor point. 

Obi-wan tuts and you hiss as your concentration begins to break. 

_ “I don't want this!” _

You weakly push yourself up on your arms, the headache behind your eyes slowly becoming intolerable. Anakin has the gall to look worried, and when he steps forward, you hiss  _ no _ at him. 

Obi-wan kneels back down, not even trying to hide his boredom. 

“If you let it in, it’ll be easier for all of us, Liia. You especially. Don’t you want to be free?”

He slams you back down with the force, unleashing his signature into the fray, and your resistance wavers. Anakin then unleashes his, and it buckles. 

As the darkside sweeps in, your pain is turned into power, your fury into rage, and you feel it envelop your soul, your signature, and you can feel it warping everything. 

You stand up with a snarl and lunge at Obi-wan, hands circling his neck as he falls to the floor. Anakin wraps his arms around your stomach and pulls, but you throw your head back, catch him in the nose, and squeeze tighter. 

_ “How  _ **_dare you_ ** _ , Kenobi.” _

His hands break your grip, and he pins you, and your face is pushed down to the floor with his knee in your back, hand on your shoulder and other on your wrist, just to the point of almost-dislocation. 

You scream, and objects around the room tremble with the release of your rage and pain. 

“Liia,  _ submit. _ ”

“I don’t submit to  _ anyone,  _ Kenobi. Let me go, you  _ filth. _ ”

He pushes his knee into your back harder and the scream that leaves your throat shreds your vocal cords. The tears that streak down your face are foreign, and the confusion slowly festers into more anger. 

Fingertips touch your temple, and without needing to look you know it's Anakin. 

“Liia, please let us talk over this with you. We understand your anger. Don't let it consume you, or take over who you are. You are not your emotions, and they are not your master. No one but you is your master, I promise it.”

Against your wishes, his voice calms you down, and the feral, animalistic rage ebbs away, until  _ you _ are at the forefront once again. 

Obi-wan senses the change, and takes his knee off your back, slowly letting your shoulder return to a healthy position, and you inhale, push yourself off the floor, and leave the room. 

You pad to your room, the fleeting and distorted reflection of your face visible in a window, and you have to quash the fury that rises in your gut. You take some underwear, pants, and a long sleeve shirt out, put them on, and get some socks. You put the bundle on your bed, and walk into the fresher, and wash your face, refusing to look yourself in the eye. You brush your hair, working through the tangles from sleeping, and do not stop until it runs through the strands without snaring on any knots. 

You brush your teeth, attempting a conscious meditation as you run the brussels over your teeth, the repetitive motion serving as a moving meditation. 

When you’re done, you spit back into the bowl, rinsing your mouth and the bowl out, and grab the collar and some running shoes. You sit down, slide the socks on, buckle your collar on, and pull the shoes on and walk to the front door, where they’re already waiting. Before Obi-wan can open his mouth, you hold your hand up. 

“How do I change my eyes back to what they once were? Even non-force sensitives know the trademark of the Sith, and I refuse to be associated with  _ your _ kind, even though I am now a darksider, although it was  _ not by choice. _ ”

He sighs. 

“Let the lightside in. You were connected to it for your entire life, and now, you must let it flow back through you.”

You nod, and push past them, walking down the steps to the street, and begin a light jog, going towards the garden park that you walked past on your way in. You let yourself flow into your meditative state, allowing the outside world to disappear as you release your mind into the force. You disconnect slightly from your body, and as you run, you allow yourself to find the balance between the light and dark, attempting to shackle the dark into a place within yourself. As you try and try, the darkness only gets stronger, and the caged beast of your fury rattles the bars of its cage. You sob a little as you realize you can never be who you once were, but attempt to find that place of peace that you were at before. 

As you run, you continue to find the balance between the two, and when you find yourself firmly planted in that balance, you are sucked back into your body, and you relish the burn of your lungs as you amp the pace of your run up, sprinting past park-goers, lovers, and fellow runners.

You stop when you feel as if you’re going to collapse, and begin a cooldown walk, hand folded above your head, and allow your breathing to slow down, sweat cooling on your skin. 

You feel him before you see him, and as Anakin approaches you, you sigh. He catches up to you, and when he speaks, you stop walking, and throw your hand over his mouth.

“I will not be mad at you, or Master forever. However, I have a right to be more than pissed off at the moment. I understand that for some reason, the two of you needed to do this. However, just because you needed to does not mean that I like the fact that you did it. Now, when we get back, we will discuss it, but I need to be working with my hands in order for them not to end up in either your stomach or his groin. Understood?” He nods, a hum or ascent escaping from his makeshift muzzle. “Good.”


End file.
